Lightningbender
by GlaireCordon2015
Summary: Changes the end of season 1. Korra doesn't get her bending back from Aang. When Mako tells her his true feelings, she rejects him and tells him to go home. When he and Boling return to Republic City, he meets a lightning-bender named Anala, who asks him to teach her how to fire-bend.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, Anala, try to move your energy through your body like you do when to redirect lightning. And don't forget to breathe," Taking a deep breath, I tried to move my chi like I did when Mako sent lightning my way. This way...that way...up...down...

"Good. Now try to produce a flame. But don't try until you're ready. The infirmary knows us well enough as it is," he added, chuckling. I smiled, because the last few times I had tried producing fire, I had either burned me or Mako. Feeling something inside me, I turned and brought my fist forward. _Snap!_ A spark the size of my thumb shot out, but it wasn't lightning: it was fire. Mako jumped. I stood there in surprise. "That was a spark...a fire spark...Mako!" I looked over at my teacher. He nodded, a slight smile on his serious face. I laughed and spun in a little circle.

"Don't get to crazy now. Sometimes when a Firebender creates their first spark, they start bending fire without realizing it. But that is a step in the right direction. Now maybe we can get you to at least bend it, if not produce it." Realizing our lesson was done for the day, I walked over to my bag and fished out my towel and water bottle. I had friends in the Northern Water Tribe who had sent me my water bottle, and it had the Water Tribe symbol on it. I saw Mako's face fall. Taking my drink of water quickly, I toweled off my face and called out a "Bye!" before heading to the showers.

_Something had to happen between Mako and a Water Tribe girl. He can't even look at my bottle without looking like his heart has been broken._ I was so deep in thought, I didn't even see Bolin until I ran right into him.

"Whoa! Watch out, Ana!" The two of us fell into a heap, with poor Pabu at the bottom. After a bit of a struggle to get out, the two of us were soon free. Laughing, Bolin helped me to my feet. "So, how was today's lesson? Did ya finally get a spark?" "Yes! And it wasn't lightning for once!" Bolin smiled at me. Ever since the start of my lessons, Bolin was there to encourage me. After most of my lessons, he would take me to supper and the two of us would hang out. It was nice to have a friend in Republic City. Mako didn't really count because he was my teacher and I didn't see him outside of my lessons.

"Where to today Ana?" Bolin asked, calling me by my nick-name. "How about Avatar Aang Memorial Island? I haven't been there yet. And maybe after that go to the arena to watch some Pro-bending?" Bolin smiled and nodded. Pabu put his adorable face close to mine and licked me. The three of us headed toward the Island. As we walked, I asked Bolin my burning question. "Bo, did something happen between Mako and someone from one of the Water Tribes? I have a water bottle that was sent to me from my friends in the Northern Water Tribe that has the Water Tribe symbol on it and whenever he sees it he get a look of extreme sadness and heartbreak." Bolin sighed.

"Before Mako and I came back from the South Pole, Mako finally admitted to this girl he had feelings for her. She had told him awhile back she liked him, but he had denied how he felt. But then they kissed. This girl was the Avatar." I stopped in my tracks. "Was the Avatar?" He nodded. "You know the Equalists? Their leader, Amon took her bending away. And just when he was getting ready to take Mako's, she unlocked her Airbending. But that is all she can bend now. Anyways, we all went to the South Pole to see if Katara-" I gasped at Katara's name "could heal her and get her bending back. When she couldn't, Korra, the Avatar, fled from us. Mako followed her and told her how much she meant to him. She told him to move on. That maybe when she got back from her Spiritual journey they could try." I looked down. "I never knew..."

A few days later, I was back with Mako at one of my lessons. The two of us were in a spurring, sweat dripping off of us and making the room slick and stinky. We had been going at it for a couple of hours, neither one of us backing down.

"Do...you...give?" Mako asked through clenched teeth. "No. Never." I growled back. Mako thought that maybe I could unlock my bending if we tried hand-to-hand fighting. After thirty minutes, Mako had removed his shirt and so had I. My red sports bra was socked with sweat and not long after that, the floor was covered in sweat.

"I...didn't know...you had so much...endurance." He said. "Comes from growing up in a small village. We had to learn how to work hard." Mako suddenly switched his hold on me and soon I was pinned to the floor. "I think...I win." I smiled and flipped him over onto his back. "Think again." Mako tried to flip me back over, but got no where. "Well, then I'd say this round goes to you then Anala." I laughed and got off my treacher. Mako sat up and looked at me.

"That was really good. I was surprised that you could do it. But that is key to getting you to fire-bend; that determination." I nodded. "I say that concludes this lesson." I smiled and picked my shirt back up. "I'm gonna hit the showers." I had almost existed the gym we used for my lessons when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Mako spun me around, and I could see a question in his eyes. But, I lost my balance and stumble forward into him.

As though it were meant to happen, Mako lips met mine. I felt my heart suddenly pick up again and for a second I forgot my own name. But that second was soon done. Mako and I jumped apart, his ears turning pink.

"I didn't- I mean-I-" I stammered, but he shook his head. "I didn't mean to make you stumble. I..." he trailed off. "I'll see you later!" I yelped out and ran down the stairs.

"Anala! Ana! Wait!" But I didn't turn back. I knew the spark in my heart would grow and I had to keep myself from becoming attracted to a man who was waiting for someone to come home.


	2. Ch

"I didn't mean to kiss her Bo. I was going to ask her a question and BAM! Kiss!" I sank down in my chair and put my head in my hands. I heard Bolin rustling around and foot steps. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok bro. I think she has a thing for you anyway." I looked up at him. "Then why did she run away from me? Did I do something wrong?" Bolin looked pained. "I don't know Mako. She asked me why you got so weird when she would use her Water Tribe water bottle. It was a gift from some of her friends. I have a theory as to why she isn't fire-bending: She is afraid of letting her true feelings show. I don't know much about fire-bending, but I know enough to know that every one needs a passion to drive them. Maybe Ana can't bend fire because she doesn't have a passion yet. Let you be her passion." The idea sounded good, but..."I don't know Bo. What happens if I break her heart? Then what?" That made him stop and think.

"Ok, then maybe we need to find something else." I nodded. Bolin clapped me on the shoulder. "We'll figure it out bro. Don't worry."

The next day I was out getting food for Bolin and I when I ran into someone, knocking her bundles out of her hand. "I am so sorry, here let me help you-" Then I saw it was Ana. She saw it was me, grabbed her things and started to walk away quickly. "Ana, wait!" I ran after her. "Ana, please. Let me talk to you. Please." She stopped...and nodded. I sighed with relief.

I led her to her favorite restaurant. "Table for two please," After we sat down, I looked over at Ana. Her hair wasn't as long as I thought is was. It was dark brown with blonde and red highlights and it only reached her ears. After we ordered, I took a deep breath and began to speak. At the same time Ana started speaking. We both laughed.

"Go ahead," she said to me. I nodded and started again. "Ana, I just want to say that I'm sorry about what happened at your lesson-Why are you laughing?" She was chuckling at me. "Don't be. I actually enjoyed it. Both the lesson and..._that_." She smiled and I felt as though the sun had come out from behind a cloud.

"You don't hate me?" "How could I hate you? We kissed!" The way she said it, the way it danced off her lips...made my heart sing. I reached over and tapped her hand. "Then we will resume your lessons tomorrow?" She nodded vigorously.

After we ate, Ana went home and I went to find some food more Pabu. Once I found some, I went back home. Back to Air Temple Island. The place was so different without the Airbenders, Asami, and...Korra. There it was, the stabbing pain. I managed to set the stuff down before the pain knocked me to the floor. _Korra...oh Korra why why why!?_ I curled up into a little ball and cried.

I didn't hear the footsteps until "Mako? Mako!" I heard something hit the floor and I heard Bolin's voice. "Come on bro, it's ok. It's ok." For once my little brother was looking out for me, not the other way around.

After I had calmed down, Bolin looked at me. "Bro...the Korra thing..it's been getting worse hasn't it? How can you move on when...you love her? Maybe trying to figure out if you and Ana could work isn't the best strategy." I shook my head. "No, I need to try and move on. But I don't know if Ana would have me. Does she even know about me and Korra?" Bolin looked uncomfortable at this. I raised an eyebrow at him. "She does. I told her. She asked and I told her. I didn't think it was big deal. But maybe it was?" He looked at me, worried I would be mad. I shook my head. "No, it's ok. I just didn't expect for it to hit me. I need her to know the truth. But I wonder why she didn't mention it at lunch." Bolin shrugged. "Maybe she felt she would wait until you were ready to say something,"

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming of the night Korra got her bending removed. I kept seeing Amon blood-bend her while blood-bending me to keep me from attacking him. Seeing her face over and over again as her bending was removed. Then watching Amon advance on me, with the only way I was able to get free was by some how lightning-bending him. Running over to Korra and scooping her up, and running away from the monster as fast as I could. _"Mako...my bending._" She croaked. "_Don't worry, everything will be fine-_" I suddenly felt myself get blood-bent again, and Korra went flying from my arms. Feeling Amon throw me into the ceiling, the wall, and the floor, before bringing me to my knees and bending me backward. I knew what was next. "_No one has bested me like that before. It's almost a shame to remove the bending of someone so talented. Almost_." I saw the hand come up and- "_No!_" A gust of air went past me, knocking Amon off his feet and me out of his grip. I looked up at Korra. "_I can air-bend!_

The scene changed. I was walking down a hall way in the house on Air Temple Island. I saw a fire in the last room. Walking toward it I saw Ana sitting there, shivering. "_Ana, what is wrong? Why are you so cold? There's a warm fire and I have a blanket for you._" But she didn't answer. I tried again but got the same result. "_Ana...please, answer me,_" "_She won't Mako. I have made sure she won't ever speak to you again. Make sure she won't ever look at you again. You're mine and only mine._" I turned around, to find Korra standing here. "_What do you mean?_" She chuckled, and that's when I noticed she was dressed in all black, she arms covered in blood. "_What girl can love the man to attacks her and makes her cry out in pain every night, praying for release from her torture? She can't. She stopped loving you, Mako, after the fifth time you _almost _killed her._" That's when the piece clicked together. I looked over in the corner and there was a pile of clothes that looked a lot like the one I wore. I spun to face Korra. "_You made her this way? By making look as though _I _did it? You're sick Korra. I don't want to be with someone who will do something like that to make sure my options are limited to them. That makes you worse than Amon._" Her eyes flashed. "_I am not Amon. But there is a chance to save her. All you need is-_"

"Mako! Mako! Wake up!" I felt my bed being shaken and then something licking my face. "Wha? I'm awake I'm awake." I saw Bolin's face, lined with fear. "What's happening?" "The building Ana is staying in caught fire. And she's still inside! They can't get her out! The fire is too hot and the officers are willing to let her die since she is a nameless orphan with no family, according to them anyway." I jumped out of bed and grabbed my coat, gloves, and scarf. "Let's go,"

Bolin and I saw the fire long before we got there. Waterbenders were running around trying to put the fire out, but were getting no where. I saw Lin off to one side, directing her Metalbenders.

"Mako, Bolin, you shouldn't be here!" "We know, but Ana's inside!" Lin looked at me in shock. "How do you know?" Bolin said, "I know because I was visiting her earlier. The room that you see someone inside? That's her apartment!" Lin's eyes got very wide.

"I can get her." Lin looked at me. "She will come to me." As I moved toward the building, the officers came running out. I felt the heat and it dried the sweat on my brow. I bent the flames out of my way and went in. "Ana!" I started shouting for her. "Ana!" I found the stairs and started to go up them when the wood gave out and collapsed. _Great._ I thought. I heard footsteps above me.

"Mako? Mako, what are you doing here!?" It was Ana's voice. I saw her briefly through the flames but not long. "We have to get out of here! Jump and I'll catch you." I held out my arms and I heard steps, a grunt and then _Wham!_ Ana and I tumbled through the apartment building. The smoke and flames were getting thicker and bigger. I bent them out of my way and ran over to Ana, who had gotten trapped under a fallen board. I started to pick it up, when Ana shook her head. "Allow me!" _Crackle, crackle, sizzle, sizzle, pop_! The board suddenly shattered and Ana was free. We ran through the building, me bending flames out of our way, Ana striking falling debris with her lightning. We were sucking in more smoke than we should have been, but we had to get out. We saw the door and jumped out, just as the building completely collapsed. We stood gasping and panting for breath.

"Over here! Mako, Ana, please, let the healers attend to your wounds. And please drink some water." Lin started ordering the officers around and they jumped at her command. Soon, we were surrounded by healers and our burns were slowly being taken care of. Ana straightened with pain for a moment, then fainted. Bolin came over and sat next to me, while the officers started trying to get Ana to wake back up. I reached over and grabbed Ana's hand. _Please wake up...please...please..._ I felt her shift and her silver-blue eyes opened. The officers cheered and began attending to her.

"The girl will have to go to the hospital, Lin! The boy is ok, just too much smoke." The brought over a stretcher and lifted Ana onto it. As they started to roll her away, she started protesting.

"No! Please, don't take me there! Please! At least let Mako and Bolin come! Please!" The officers looked at each other, then Lin. Lin nodded and the two of us followed them to the ambulance. They put Ana in with two healers and Bolin and I got in after them. Ana's eyes were closed and soon we were off to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Being at the hospital was scary. I couldn't function properly. All the wires, the tubes, the noises...Mako and Bolin were not allowed in my room for the first few days. The doctors saw how distressed I was and wouldn't let them anywhere near me. They didn't seem to care that the reason they were there was so they could help keep me calm. The didn't understand why I was fighting them.

Finally, Mako and Bolin were allowed to see me. When they asked why I was so freaked out about the hospital, I told them the story of how I came to be a Lightningbender, and how my parents tried to get every doctor in my village to call me crazy.

_"Admon, we have to find out what is wrong with Anala. She can't fire-bend yet and she has to be a Firebender." I heard my parents talking one night. They didn't know I was there. Since I was 6 (I'm 11 now) I have known how to sneak up on my parents and listen to their conversations. Usually they talked about work and things that they didn't want me to hear. And tonight they were talking about me. _

_"I know Lynn, but she might be an Earthbender. You're family is heavily peppered with Earthbenders. You're the first Firebender in roughly 3 generations. You're parents expected you to be a Waterbender if you weren't an Earthbender. We'll figure it out. I promise."_

_After that I went to bed. I didn't want to hear about how my parents were disappointed that their only daughter couldn't bend yet. My two brothers, Aden and Adam, were a Firebender and an Earthbender. Aden knew I was meant to be a Firebender and he had been showing me everything he knew so I could one day show Mom and Dad I was a bender. Adam just encouraged me to try my best and not let anyone get me down. Even our parents. _

_The next day Aden decided to try something new. "I am going to teach you how to bend lightning. I don't know it it will work, but I have this feeling that you might been having issues fire-bending because you might just naturally separate the energies in your body. The combination of the energies is what creates fire; the separation is what creates lightning." He showed me the movement, and I started to copy him. Within a few seconds, sparks were coming out of my fingertips. I soon had lightning gathered around my fingers. I kept moving in a slow circle, feeling the energy grow, demanding to be let free._

_"Now, let it go!" I straightened my arms and the bolt of lightning went flying out of my body. Adam had to jump out of the way. But he whooped with joy._

_"That's my baby sister! Bending lightning like its fire!" My brothers were so happy, they immediately scooped me up and the three of us went to get ice cream._

_After we got home, we decided to tell our parents the discovery we made. Instead of being happy and proud, they were instead angry._

_"You taught her how to lightning-bend? Now she will never fire-bend! It is understood that a Firebender must learn how to bend fire and then they can attempt lightning! Not the other way around! I am disappointed in you all!" My father was furious at the notion that I could bend lightning. My mother was just as unhappy._

_"How could you Aden? You have just began learning the basics of bending lightning and then you teach your 11 year old sister? There is a reason the school doesn't teach anything about lightning until the student is at least 16. You know better. And you-" She rounded on Adam, "I would've expected better from you. You know that being a Firebender is dangerous, and one of your friends nearly died attempting to lightning-bend before he was ready. Why didn't you stop this?" _

_My brothers were suddenly very angry. "You have been talking about how you've been disappointed that she had showed no signs of bending, and now when she does, you get mad! Just because it isn't fire, doesn't mean she won't eventually learn how. She can learn and I plan on teaching her!" Aden was angrier than I had ever seen him. He was go angry, sparks of fire were leaping from his fingers. _

_Then Adam turned on them. "Ana is _not_ Alize! Alize was told that she did not possess the ability to separate the energies needed to make lightning! And she did it anyway! Ana is smarter and stronger than Alize will ever be!" My parents were shocked that their two sons had talked to them that way. Aden was the oldest at 16 and Adam had just turned 14. I had been an unplanned child. Aden was standing in front of me, shielding me from our parents. Our parents both stood up. _

_"Out of our way. This must be dealt with. The abomination must be fixed." my father said. "No," said Aden. "You'll have to through us first," Adam finished for him. _

_The next second, my family was fighting. I started forward to help, but Aden stopped me. _

_"No! Ana, get out of here! Go to Republic City and find someone to teach you! We'll hold them off!" I ran up the stairs and quickly shoved things into my backpack. I didn't bother with my books, except I grabbed the photo album my brothers and I had been working on, and the photos that I still had to put in there. Tucking my stuffed lion in on top and clicking my sleeping bag to my pack, I ran out of the house. _

_But I didn't get very far. _

__"After my parents caught me, they took me to the village hospital and I was forced to sit in a little room, where they tried to beat my lightning-bending out of me. Six months ago, I escaped. I endured that treatment for seven years. I got out and when in search of my brothers, only to find out that they had been killed that night. I never saw them again. They died protecting me. Now I have to finish what Aden had started teaching me. I must learn how to fire-bend."

Mako and Bolin didn't say anything. I laid back against my pillows, exhausted. The brothers shifted uncomfortably. I knew they didn't want to be here, but I appreciated that they were here. Mako walked over to the water jug and poured a cup of water. He brought the cup over to me and I drank it as though dyeing of thirst. Mako brought me three more cups.

Later, the doctors brought me some medicine to help me sleep. Mako and Bolin had to leave, but they promised to be back first thing in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

After Bolin and I were kicked out of the hospital, we slowly made our way back to Air Temple Island. Sleeping on the floor of the hospital wasn't the brightest move we'd ever made. We barely made it back and I was surprised I was actually able to get to my bed before I collapsed and fell asleep.

Morning dawned too early for my liking. When the sun came up, I felt myself lose the sense of sleep. I felt it warming my blood and stirring me into what I would normally use to wake up. But not today. I just laid there, hoping I could go back to sleep.

"Yo, bro, wake up! It's past noon! I don't sleep that late! Wake up, or I'll have Pabu lick your face." I opened my eyes and saw Bolin standing over me, Pabu on his shoulder. "You slept a long time. I thought Firebenders rose with the sun?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes to rid them of sleep.

"We usually do Bo," I said, standing up. "But sometimes our bodies need more sleep that what the sun allows. I'm going to shower and eat something then we can go to the hospital to see Ana." I walked to the bathroom and quickly showered. As I looked in the mirror so I could shave, I saw the cuts I had gotten from rescuing Ana from the fire. They crisscrossed my arms and chest like a spider's web; a badly made spider's web. I reached up and touched one that looked like a star. It was right over where...where Ana had crashed into me when I caught her. _What in the world could cause this kind of scar?_ I shook my head and decided to let it go. I knew that it would eventually heal.

When Bolin and I entered the hospital, they seemed to busier than normal. The doctors and nurses were running around like antler-bunnies. The two of us stole away to Ana's room, but did not find her in there. Someone else was. I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. When I turned around, it was Ana.

"There was a fight between the Triple Threats and the Agni Kai's took the Red Monsoon boys down. I was just being released when they started hauling in bodies. One of the Agni Kai tried to make a run for it, but they didn't get far. The doctors and nurses couldn't stop him and when he tried to run by me I gave him a little shock. Boy, he went down like a rock. The doctors asked me to stay and make sure no one else made a run for it. I'm getting paid, but as there are many, I can't do it all alone. Will you help me?" I looked into her silver-blue yes and nodded. Bolin went down a hall and had to quickly bind someone into a wall of rock. Ana and I went down a hall and some more Triple Threats were trying to escape. Ana let loose a bolt of lightning that zapped him into a state of shock, but he wasn't dead. I only knew of a few benders that could actually do that, and most of them were in their forties. Ana was controlling lightning in a way that only the most dedicated could. I knew then that she had the ability to control fire. And only I should be the one who should have the honor of doing so. After Ana had gotten a doctor to take care of the man, she turned back to me. I fell to my knees and said "Anala, great and wondrous Anala, please-"

I suddenly sat up. My clock said 8:30. I had slept from sun up to now. I had not awoken and had gone to see Ana. I had not even left my bed. I got up and went to the window. She was just over the water and a few blocks East. I moved to the closet and got out some clean clothes. I was just finishing getting dressed when I heard someone coming down the hall. I knew it wasn't Bolin for the gait was too soft. I stood up and quietly went to the door. Once they had passed my door, I slipped out. Whoever was in front of me was shorter than me and had a cloak on, the hood up. The cloak looked like it had come from the Fire Nation, which was strange because not many from the Fire Nation wouldn't wear their clothing while in Republic City. But this person was. I moved forward and grabbed their shoulder and spun them around.

My cheek was met with the palm of a hand. I staggered backward and brought my hand up and let out some fire. The other dodged it and let out a zapping shock of lightning. Before it hit me, I realized it was Ana. "Ana!" I shouted as I went flying back through the hallway. I hit the wall at the end and slid down it, like I was a piece of thrown fruit.

"Mako! You scared me to death! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She came over, pulling her hood off her head. Her face and hair came into the light and I saw her silver-blue eyes twinkle. Ana sat down next to me and started running her hands over my torso. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to zap you that hard. I meant to just shock you, but my lightning's been a little strange from all the medicine I was given. Once it gets out my system, I'll be fine." She smiled and suddenly Pabu appeared and licked her face. My brother wasn't far behind him.

"Mako! Anala got out of the hospital and she's on her way over...here?" Bolin finally realized Ana was sitting next to me. He looked at us, confused, then the three of us started laughing. Pabu jumped up onto Bolin's shoulder and curled up around his neck. Bolin helped Ana and I get up, he asked "So, Ana, why are you wearing a Fire Nation cloak? Most people don't wear them in the city," Ana looked down at her cloak and smiled.

"My family lived in the Fire Nation and while remembering what my parents did for me is painful, I wear this because Aden always wore one. Adam always chewed mint leaves so I stick them in everything I own so it smells like him. I do it for my brothers." Bolin and I nodded. I understood that. It was like the scarf of my father's I wore. Feeling as though they are close to you even if they aren't here was better than nothing.

That night the three of us went out on the town. Ana wanted to see some Pro-bending and so did Bolin and I. That night we saw sixteen teams and saw eight of them fall. Ana looked ready to jump into the ring herself. She kept a close eye on the Firebenders and I saw her trying to mimic them. I grabbed her wrist and said, "Careful. You don't want to fire-bend someone," She looked at me in horror and sat on her hands. The teams were very good and none of them went down without a fight.

After the matches were over, we went back to Air Temple Island. Anala had a backpack of stuff that she had rescued from her apartment. "Where would be an ok for me to sleep for the night? I have to find a new apartment." Bolin turned around and put his finger in Ana's face.

"You are welcome to sleep here! You do not have to get a new apartment! You will live on Air Temple Island with us!" Ana's eyes got really wide and she squeaked out an "Ok,"

I helped Ana pick out a room to use. She put her few possessions in the wardrobe and an old tattered lion on the bed. She looked out the window, back toward Republic City. I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome home."


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome home," Mako said, his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and turned and looked at him. His red-gold eyes bored into my silver-blue ones. I thought for a moment we were going to kiss, but I turned my head. I moved out of his arm's length and went over to the bed and sat down. Mako went over to the chair in the corner and sat down. "Ana, can I ask why your eyes are silver-blue and not gold or red-gold like most Firebenders?" I looked at the floor and chuckled.

"My parents think that because I had a Firebender father and a Earthbender mother, my eyes got the best of both. My father's eyes were a strange gold and silver mix, while my mother's were blue-green. My brothers got the eyes of my parents, only backwards than what my parents expected and then there's little old me who got the best of both." Mako smiled and nodded at me. In the three weeks I had known Mako and Bolin, I had become good friends with them and I was happy that they had let me join the two of them in adventures. Mako was strong and silent and my fire-bending teacher, while Bolin had quickly became my best friend. I had a major crush for my teacher, but I knew that dating my teacher would be a bad idea. As much as those red-gold eyes made my heart fly and my breath stop, it was a bad idea.

The next morning, I woke up and found a small urban panther curled up on my bed. I must have fallen asleep on Mako and he had tucked me in and opened my window. The little panther had curled up on my feet and opened its pale green eyes at me. It growled and pounced up onto my chest. It's teeth were bared and I was sure it was going to eat my face off. I just stared into it's beady little eyes and prayed one of the brothers would show up. Then the panther licked my nose and started purring. Shocked, I just laid there, hoping that it wouldn't decide to attack me. When after ten minutes of it just licking my face and purring, I reached up and scratched it behind the ears. It tilted its head and let out a small meow. "Well, aren't you cute." I said to it. It jumped off my bed then and went to the door. "Ok, ok," I said and let it out. I noticed that the panther was a girl. "I think I will name you Finland." She looked at me and let out a small purr. I walked her to the front door and let her out into the outside world. She vanished under some bushes and a few minutes later she came back to me. "Good girl,"

After a shower and some breakfast, I started looking for the boys. I found my Fire Nation cloak and detached the part of the sleeves that made it go from being a full length sleeve to a half-sleeve. Once I had escaped from the loony-bin, I had found a tailor who could make me this cloak. I wanted a part of the Fire Nation to go with me everywhere, but I had wanted to have to option of being able to change it for the seasons without having to buy eight different cloaks. The tailor was hesitant at first because I couldn't pay, but when I told him that I had just escaped the loony-bin, he quickly started working. After two days, my cloak was finished. I handed him some bread I had baked and left, making him promise not to tell anyone I was here. I tugged on my cloak and made my way to Republic City. That was 6 months ago. Now I was here. With Mako and Bolin.

I heard a thud in the room behind me and then Mako came out of his room. A _shirtless_ Mako. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes when he saw me.

"Uh, hi Anala!" he said, a slight blush on his ears. I covered my eyes, making him laugh. "Here, let me get a shirt," I heard a rustling and then the sound of cloth being snapped out of a folded position. "Ok, you can look now." I uncovered my eyes and looked back at Mako. He leaned against the door frame and smiled at me, his red-gold eyes shinning. I couldn't believe in the three weeks I'd been his student, he was my oldest friend. "Who's your friend?" he gestured toward my panther. "Finland. She crawled in the open window last night and decided I was hers." Mako smiled and crouched down in front of Finland. She sniffed his hand and gave him her butt. Mako looked at me in shock. "I guess she doesn't approve?" I said, not too sure what my panther was up to. Mako stood back up and shrugged. "I don't mind. Cats aren't my favorite people either." And with that, Finland slapped his shin and walked away, tail high in the air. I looked at him and he held his hands up like, "what?" and I facepalmed.

Later, after Mako had breakfast and I had round two of breakfast, Bolin finally walked in, his hair stuck up in a way that only be done via sleeping. He was trying to flatten it but was failing. "Good morning my two favorite people in the world. How did everyone sleep? Pabu slept well and so did I." Mako and I laughed at his sleep talk. He sat down and Pabu jumped on the table; only to be attacked by Finland.

"No Finland! Pabu is a friend not food! Arg!" Pabu landed on my head and then Finland bowled into my chest, knocking me to the floor. Then the two animals went running through the house, Pabu's agility the only thing keeping him slightly ahead of my fast urban panther. The three of us went clamoring after them, Bolin yelling at Finland, and I was yelling at Bolin. After chasing them for a good ten minutes, we heard Pabu's scared squeaks. "Pabu!" Bolin shouted and the three of us burst into the room. Finland had Pabu cornered and had a paw raised for the killing strike. "Finland, no!" I let out a zap of energy at my panther and it struck her in the ear. She let out a yowl and cowered behind me. Bolin went over and picked up Pabu.

"Did the big mean cat try to eat you? It's okay, Daddy's here." He hugged his little fire ferret, cooing softly in his ear. When I turned around and looked at Finland, she let out a hurt "mew" and looked at me with big round pale green eyes. "Awe, baby, come here." I sat down and she came over to me, bumping her head against my knee. Mako was leaning against the wall and smiled, his eyes shining. I looked at Finland said, "If you attack Pabu again, I will zap you in the ear again, only with a more powerful shock. Understand?" She meowed, so I took it as a yes.

Once Mako and Bolin got dressed, we went to town and got some food for the rest of the week so we wouldn't have to come to town all the time. "Hey, Ana, since you're staying with us, we don't have to plan times to meet up for lessons. We can do it every morning after breakfast." I nodded. Living with the bending brothers was rather helpful, for not only could Mako and I just have regular lessons, I also didn't have to worry about Triple Threats knocking down my door every week demanding money. I was looking forward the adjustment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, now the key here that you need to keep breathing. And move smoothly, not jerkily." Anala moved slowly and carefully, bringing her arms up and legs down. A small jet of fire jumped from her hand. I cheered. "That's a step in the right direction!" I jogged over to her and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around in a circle. I smiled into her hair. I felt my heart instantly take flight and I tried to breathe normally. I set her on the ground and hugged her longer, burying my nose in her hair. After a few minutes, we stepped apart. I felt the absence of her leaving me almost instantly. Bolin came running down the hill, Pabu on his shoulder and Finland was following him.

"Guys! Lin just called. There is a problem going on with some still Equalist supporters. She needs help!" He turned around and ran back up the hill. Ana and I looked at each other for a second then took off after my brother. Finland's four legs carried her faster than Ana and I could run, but we caught up to Bolin rather easily. "Ya know...this was faster...when...we had...a Waterbender!" Bolin panted at me. I didn't even bother responding. Ana rolled her eyes, which took on a steally glint. I knew that meant her was angry, but I didn't point it out to Bolin.

We followed the sound of anti-bending chants. When we rounded a corner, we saw Equalists and benders facing off. Lin was in the background, shouting commands to her Metalbenders. We joined them. And that's when the Equalists attacked. Electric gloves came to life and chi blockers came at us. Ana's eyes got really big; she hadn't fought them before. I backed her up into the alleyway and looked her in the eye. "Anala, you don't have to fight them. You can stay here. Bolin and I can help the Metalbenders." Her eyes were bright with fear, the silver in them turning icy. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"No. I will fight them. They need to know that they aren't the only ones who can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hands!" She ran past me and I saw sparks flying around her fingertips. But within seconds, she was surrounded by them. "Ana!" I shouted, knowing I couldn't get to her on time. But she moved, faster than I or they expected. Sparks soon became shocks and the Equalists fell like rocks. I stopped and stared for a second, before a chi blocker landed in front of me. They moved too fast for me to react and I felt two quick hits to my arm. "Ugh!" I shouted and started bending with one arm. Then a body landed on the chi blocker, sparks flying from fingertips. "That's-my-teacher!" Ana sent a very powerful shock through the chi blocker and they spasmed, then laid still. Ana got up and looked at me.

"You ok?" I nodded, and started over toward Bolin, who needed help. He was holding off the Equalists very well, but he was getting over powered. "Finland!" Ana shouted. Her urban panther came out of nowhere and attacked one of the Equalists. "Help! Rabid kitty!" "Finland, heal!" Her panther ran over to her and ran along next to us. "Bolin, look out!" I shouted, but I knew we couldn't make it in time. Bolin turned around and saw a chi blocker standing over him. His eyes got really big and he earth-bent a rock, attempting to knock the chi blocker down. All they did was jump over it. Bolin panicked right then and ran away. "Mako! Help me!" Ana and I looked at each other and ran up to Bolin, just as two chi blockers came into reach. But we didn't have time to react.

"For equality!" A Firebender and an Earthbender appeared and knocked the chi blockers and the Equalist supporters away. The two benders high-fived each other and turned to us.

"Boy that was close! You three needed a hand." The Earthbender held out his hand and I shook it. "Thanks for the assist." Bolin shook the Firebender's hand. Ana was calming Finland down.

"So, are you three from around here? My brother and I are from the Fire Nation ourselves but sometimes it feels as though we've lived here our whole lives." Ana's head snapped up, her eyes growing wide. "No...it's impossible..." She turned around and grabbed the hoods covering the mens' faces, throwing them off. "Aden...Adam!?" Her hands snapped to her mouth and tears started flowing down her face. "Anala!" Soon, the three of them were laughing and crying. I looked at Bolin and he shrugged.

Anala's brothers had come back from the grave.


	7. Chapter 7

I hugged my brothers. I thought they had been dead. I had been locked away for eight years, and I saw their graves. But here they were, alive and hugging me back and laughing and crying with me. When we separated, I said, tears running down my face, "I was told you had died. That our parents had killed you. I saw your graves. But my brothers-are alive!" I hugged them again. My brothers had been my family. Our parents stopped being counted after they had attacked us. I grabbed my brothers' hands and led them toward Mako and Bolin.

"Aden, Adam, this is Mako and Bolin. Mako, Bo, this is Aden and Adam. My brothers." Mako and Bolin looked shocked at the fact that my brothers were alive. "Ana told us you were dead? Ow!" Bolin got punched in the arm by his brother for that. My brothers laughed. "Trust me kid, for awhile we thought we were. Our parents almost killed us, but they had left the house to burn while they went after Ana. We got out, but they had apparently been two vagabonds living in the house and when our parents got back, they thought they were us. It's very freeing to be dead. We knew that couldn't get Ana out of the loony bin because where our parents had put her, it would take an army to get her out of. We were waiting until she turned 20 to get her, because at that age they can only hold her with her permission."

Adam's explanation made sense, for my village was freaky. Mako and Bolin exchanged looks and I knew something was up, but I didn't say anything. The five of us went to supper and I kept pestering my brothers about their eight years in Republic City. I recognized Mako's look of concern when he spotted a tattoo on Adam's bicep. As we went into the restaurant, I held him back. "What's wrong?" "That tattoo Adam's got? It's a symbol of the Triple Threats. I don't know what your brothers have gotten into while they have been here, but if they are tangled up with the Triple Threat Triads, that means criminal activity." I glared at him. "You and Bolin ran with them for awhile!" "I ran numbers for them! They wouldn't let us do anything real big because of our age. And that didn't last very long. Look, I know you're happy that they're back, but they may not be the same brothers you remember." I glared at him and walked into the restaurant. I heard Mako sigh behind me, and mutter something about. "And I don't want to see you get hurt."

Supper wasn't awkward, for I kept pestering my brothers about their lives the past 8 years. Aden had been working in the power plant and Adam had been working as a security officer in the bank. Aden was in the middle of telling us a story about how on one his days at work, one of the Firebenders had somehow set his pants on fire, when a police officer came up to the table.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I have a warrant for the arrest of Aden and Adam." I gasped and looked at my brothers. "May I ask why?" Aden asked, calmly looking back at the officer. "There was a report of Triple Threat activity around the bank last night during the Equalist rally. And we were ordered to round up all members of the Triple Threats." I glared at the officer, but Mako covered my hand. "Don't. I know what you're thinking but don't." Aden and Adam got up and the Metalbender slapped metal around their wrists. I watched them get hauled away by the officer and placed into a Sato mobile. I put my head on the table. "Triple Threats...but...they were good kids...why would they be involved with them?" I heard the chair shift and Bolin sat next to me.

"When people are desperate, sometimes what they do only makes sense to them." I lifted my head and looked at him. "But you and Mako turned out all right." Bolin and Mako shared a look and nodded. "But not all do. We got lucky that Taka was willingly to let us live in the attic of the arena." "But now that isn't an option since the arena has only been opened enough to get the matches going again, but nothing else. That's why Bolin and I are still living on Air Temple Island." I looked at the bending brothers. They had turned out alright. Maybe so will mine.

Mako, Bolin and I went to the Police Headquarters and waited for someone to come speak to us about what was going on with my brothers. After about an hour, Lin came out and saw the three of us.

"I suppose you're here about your brothers Anala. Very well, I'll explain." I nodded, waiting for her to tell me what was going on. "But not here. Follow me," She went down a hall, walking so fast Mako, Bolin and I had to jog to keep up. Pabu and Finland were not far behind us.

When we rounded a corner, Lin was standing, waiting for us, holding a door open into an empty room. The three of us went inside and sat down. Pabu ran up and jumped onto Bolin's lap and Finland curled up on the floor next to my chair. Lin came inside and sat down.

"Ana, I have to ask this question: Did you know your brothers were here before today?" I shook my head. "I thought they were dead. I had proof they were dead." Lin nodded. "Well, this may just be a huge case of wrong place, wrong time, but two men matching your brothers' descriptions were seen leaving the bank around the time of the robbery. And the within five minutes, they were helping fight off the Equalists. The Equalists have been rounded up and are awaiting trial but I don't want you to let your emotions get in the way of what I am about to tell you. I have known this for awhile, but I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you.

Your brothers are apart of the Triple Threats. And after Amon was taken down, the leftover pockets of Equalists and them decided to form up and make it easier to take what they want. The Triple Threats also promise that when the Equalists get arrested, they will get them out of prison." I gasped at the what Lin was telling me. "But how does that involve my brothers? They could've just been apart of the Triple Threats and not do anything."

"We've thought of that. But, unlike Mako and Bolin-" the brothers started at the fact Lin knew they had apart of that- "who when given the choice to get out, got out, your brothers decided that they were willing to be thrown in jail for the rest of their lives if caught doing what they were doing with the Triple Threats. They may have been involved last night, they may not have been. We don't only thing we really know is that the bank that was hit last night was where your brother is a security guard. But until we know they are staying here until they are cleared." I nodded, for that made sense.

"Now, I need you to understand something Ana: I like you, I really do, but I do not want you getting involved with your brothers' activities. If you meet with them, make sure it's someplace not near the Triad territory and don't go alone. Take either Mako or Bolin with you. Know this Anala: If one of your brothers hurts you in anyway, they will be escorted to the edge of Republic City. And asked to never return."


	8. Chapter 8

I saw Ana's face suddenly go from hopeful to sad. It was obvious she had been hoping that her brothers would at least get put in jail in the city so she could least see them. But Lin made sure that if they hurt her, there would be no way for them to give her more pain than was necessary. Ana's eyes changed to a dull gray-blue and when she turned her head away from Lin, I saw one tear escape her eye. But when she turned back, there was no sign of it being there. "I understand," she said. Lin nodded and stood up.

"I have somethings to take care of. I'll see you three at the gala tonight yes?" When she was met with three blank stares, she sighed. "Here," she handed us three red, dark blue, green and light blue. On it, it said

Benders' Gala

Saturday 8 P.M.

Hope to see you there!

Bolin and I still had the suits we had when we went to the gala when I was with Asami. Ana looked happy at the thought of a formal party. We left the HQ and was headed down the street when Ana suddenly vanished into a dress store. Bolin and I shared a look and followed her in. When we got in, we saw her and Asami talking.

"I've never had a reason to dress up before and I have no idea what to look for or what will work for me." Asami nodded and then she spotted us behind Ana.

"Hey guys. Ana was just asking for some help. I'm taking over from here. You two, go do whatever you want to do and meet us in front of Capital Hall at 7:30." She escorted us out of the shoppe and shut the door behind her.

With a good 4 hours ahead of us, Bolin and I went in search of some groceries for the week. We also swung by the arena and talked to Taka for awhile. He was happy to see us, but was sad that we hadn't moved back to arena attic. But he knew that we were happy and that we'd soon have to get on in life and that meant moving out of his attic.

After we left Taka's, we ran into Aden and Adam. "I thought you two were in prison," I said, my voice cold. The brothers laughed. "We got out on bail. We're looking for our little sister. We were hoping she'd be with you. But since she isn't...where is she?" Before I could answer, Bolin jumped in.

"She's back at her apartment in Dragon Flats. After lunch she wasn't feeling good so she went home." I tried to make my face look like this wasn't new information. The two brothers nodded, said "Thanks," and headed in the direction of Dragon Flats. I knew we had to keep them away from Ana. I didn't care that she was their little sister, there was something up with those two.

At 7 o'clock, Bolin and I were dressed up and ready for the gala. Pabu had on his little tux collar Bo had bought for him, but we didn't know what to do for Finland. She followed us to Capitol Hall and we waited for Asami and Ana. A black Sato mobile pulled up, long, sleek and black. A man got out and opened the door.

"May I present Ms. Asami Sato and Ms. Anala Jordan?" Asami stepped out, and she looked amazing. The red of her dress brought out her green eyes and it was cut to perfection. It was made for her. Finland suddenly jumped into the Sato mobile and I heard Ana giggle. When Finland slunk back out, she was wearing a blue and silver collar. Then a long leg stepped out of the car and,

"Holy Spirits." Bolin and I both gasped as Ana emerged from the car.

Her dress was a strapless sapphire blue, cut higher in the front that the front, her shoes her silver and the jewelry on her fingers, in her ears, around her neck and in her hair was silver with sapphire gems. I moved forward and said, "Ana...wow...you look..." Her eyes widened, and I noticed she had on silver sparkly eye shadow and red lipstick. I cleared my throat and tried again. "You look amazing."


	9. Chapter 9

When I stepped out of Asami's car, I was sure that I wasn't expecting Mako or Bolin to react like they did. They looked at me like I was a princess or something and when Mako offered his arm and told me I looked amazing, I actually believed it. Bolin offered a hand to Asami and she took it. Mako put his hand over the one that was in the crook of his arm. "Don't worry. It's just a gala. Bo, Asami, Pabu, Finland and I are all here. We will keep you safe if something bad happens. Trust me." I looked up into those red-gold eyes and saw Mako smiling. I nodded, but before we went in, I leaned in close and whispered "Thanks Mako," and kissed his cheek. His ears turned slightly pink but he nodded at me.

The party was just getting started when we got in to the main parlor of Capitol Hall. There was propaganda from all the nations, even though the Airbenders weren't here, hung up on the walls. There was food from all the nations too. The four of us were walked in and there was a band playing in the corner. We walked through the parlor and saw some of the other benders and non-benders of Republic City. After a while, the band started playing a slow song from the Fire Nation. Bolin bowed Asami onto the dance floor and showed her his dance moves. Mako looked me and led me out onto the floor. Even in my heels, Mako was taller than me. He took me in his arms, his left hand in my right, his left hand on my waist and my left hand on his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful Ana. Your dress...it takes my breath away." We twirled and danced, his arms never letting me fall. I clutched his hand tight and gripped his jacket. When the music ended, I didn't want to let Mako go. I looked up into his eyes. "Ana..." He leaned down, and I felt my eyes close...

"Mako! Come on! They're playing a song we like!" I felt Mako being suddenly ripped from my grasp. Bolin pulled him to the middle of the dance floor and made Mako dance with him. Asami came over to me and gave me a look of sympathy. But out on the floor, Mako was fighting off his brother's hand. "Not now bro!" He broke away and came over to me. "Ana..." I reached up to touch his cheek. He leaned into it and then leaned in close to me, whispering in my ear, "Let's go," He took my hand and pulled me toward the door. Finland wasn't far behind us.

When we got outside, Mako swung me around and made me face him. "Ana...Anala..." His hand came up to my chin and tilted my face up. "Anala..." He leaned in close and my eyes closed. Then his lips met mine.

The spark that had been hidden for weeks suddenly came back. But this time it was a flame. I felt my knees get weak and Mako's arms had to wind around me to keep me from falling. His mouth was pressed against mine and I felt my breath get taken away. After awhile, we broke a part. "Mako..." I sighed his name and I felt him press his nose into my hair. We stood there and I didn't care if it was seconds or years. I lifted my head back up and Mako kissed me again.

After awhile, we went back inside, Mako holding my hand. Bolin and Asami were waiting on us. Bolin stole his brother from me again, but this time he went without a fight. Asami looked at me and smiled. "I knew it was going to happen. If I knew what Bolin was going to do, I would've distracted him with food. Mako's face when his brother pulled him away from you was priceless but it was one of despair. I knew that he was going to break away from his brother and come to you. I know Mako. His face may lie, but his eyes give him away." She took my arm and led me back into the Gala.


	10. Chapter 10

After the Gala, Asami stole Ana from me and took her back to her place, with a comment of, "Since it's now official, you two are not staying in the same house. Bring her stuff in the morning. Night boys." She tried to lead Ana away, but she broke away long enough to kiss me good night. "Good night my fire-bender," she whispered. "Good night my lightning-bender," I said back. As the two of them walked away, Bolin linked arms with me and we walked back to Air Temple Island.

When we got back, Bolin sat me down in a chair and demanded to know what happened between me and Ana. I told him and when I told him I kissed her (on purpose) he squealed like a little girl. He jumped around and nearly stepped on his fire ferret. I laughed at my baby brother. I stood up and unwound my scarf from my neck. "Hey, bro, I'm turning in. Night." "Night! Come here Pabu."

When I walked in my room, I pulled off my suit and hung it back up. Taking off my boots, I set them where I would be sure to shine them in the morning. I kept my undershirt on and pulled on a pair of old pants to sleep in. I laid back in my bed and stared at the ceiling and thought about the kiss with Ana. I loved the way her body fit against mine, and the way she kisses...I sighed and rolled over onto my side and stared at the wall. I longed to be with her so that I thought I could hear she voice whispering my name.

I sat up. Someone _was _whispering my name. I went to the open window and there, in the moonlight, was Ana. I reached out my hand and pulled her into my room. I sat her down on my bed and kissed her before she could say anything.

Her mouth tasted of cherries and chocolate and when her arms came up around my neck, I found myself shifting and pinning her to the bed. I felt her breath gasp out around my mouth but I kept kissing her, sliding my tongue past her teeth. I felt her tongue dance around mine and it lost myself in her kisses.

After a long time, I shifted off of my girl and laid on my side next to her. At some point, she had torn my shirt off and tossed it over to the opposite side of the room. She rolled over so she was facing me, her hand tracing the scars on my bare torso. "How did you get so many?" she whispered. I looked down at my stomach and sighed at the number of them. "Most of them came from when Bo and I were living on the streets. Some came from being a Pro-bender and others from fighting Equalists with the Avatar." Ana's silver-blue eyes came back up to mine. "Are you sure you're ready for...this?" I looked at her, wondering what she meant. Then I realized she was asking if I was ready to be with her, since Korra had pretty much burned me when I admitted my feelings for her. That had been a month ago, though. "I believe I am. But if something happens, I'll tell you if I need some time, ok?" She nodded and then cuddled up to me. I wrapped an arm around her and soon, she was asleep.

I watched her sleep, seeing the lines of worry and fear melt away and I saw Ana become almost like a normal 18 year old. The moonlight fell through the open window and it hit her side of the bed, like she was meant to be bathed in it. But what I saw instead was scars that I couldn't see in the daytime. They ran crisscross over her arms, her neck and I somehow knew that if she wasn't wearing pants to sleep in, I'd see them on her legs too. _Ana...what did they do to you?_ I pulled the blanket up to cover her and pulled her closer to me. Soon, I was asleep too.

In the morning, I awoke to an empty bed. But there was a note in Ana's place.

Had to get back before Asami knew I was gone.

See you soon.

Yours,

Ana

I folded up the note and stuck it in my wardrobe. I pulled out some clean clothes and put them on. Then I went to wake up Bolin.

"No...too early...go away!" He rolled over and buried his head under his pillow. I sighed, wishing I had a better way of waking him up. Even after ten years I was still trying to figure it out. "Come on bro," I said _zap_- "I'm up I'm up!" he said, the back of his pants still smoking from the little spark of flame and I had given him. Pabu lifted his head and let out a small hiss. I raised my eyebrow at him and he laid his head back down.

Bolin couldn't get ready fast enough. "Come on bro!" I called, banging on the bathroom door. "I'm almost ready! Just two more minutes!" I sighed at the weirdness of my brother. He took longer to get ready than Asami and Ana combined. I knew there was something wrong in that, but I didn't voice it to my ego sensitive brother. After he finally was done, we headed to Asami's house.

"Welcome back, Master Bolin and Master Mako." The butler bowed us inside and we were greeted by the two girls. Ana rushed into my arms. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Finland and Pabu decided that they were friends and started chasing each other, Pabu chasing Finland. The four of us got a laugh out of them and then we went to the Pro-bending arena. Asami hadn't seen a match since the finals last year and she was ready to see some more action.

"Step right up folks, and let's see who can knock the man off his stool. The one who does gets a fabulous prize. So wants to play?" Ana walked over and with one zap of lightning, the man fell off his stool. And the stool fell with him. "Next time, don't let your set crew out after hours. They give away your secrets," She took the 20,000 yuans and we went inside.

"So, Ana, what are you going to do with the money?" Asami asked her once we had sat down. "I saw a thing in the paper this morning about a new Bending Academy opening up here in Republic City, aimed at benders our age. Enrollment for a semester is 5,000 yuans I would really like to attend. And since I live in town, I don't have to pay for housing, which is also 5,000 yuans. They don't only teach new ways of bending, but they also teach the history behind the 100 Year War. I think this would be a good opportunity. I've haven't gone to school since I was 11." _Enroll? What would be the point of me then? Why would I be needed? She could learn from the teachers there...not me._ "But regardless of that, as I am far behind my fellow Firebenders, I am still going to need Mako tutor me. I will need the extra help and practice." She looked over and me and smiled. I relaxed and reached over for her hand. "And of course I will help you. I will not stop helping you until you ask me too." Then we heard the _ding_ of the bell and the games begin.

A some point, Ana got up to go get something to drink. She came back a few minutes later, drink in hand.

The two teams were very good, but soon one of teams began to show lack of endurance. The team couldn't keep up and soon they were knocked out of the arena. Ana groaned. "They had the perfect shot to keep themselves alive! Their Earthbender is their weakest player! He doesn't have a strong connection with his element. He couldn't bend those disks much beyond the zone his in! And the other two benders were leaving her to be knocked down but the other team didn't seize the opportunity to take her out!" She let out a growl and threw her popcorn down. "Calm down Ana," I said, and grabbed her hand before she herself jumped into the arena. I could feel her pulse, and it was racing like a fox-deer's after running from it's predator. "Ana...Ana are you ok?" She looked at me and her pupils were pin-pricks. And the whites blood-shot. Then she fell from her seat, convulsing. "ANA!" I grabbed her just before she hit the floor, but I couldn't keep a hold of her. Asami helped me hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself or others. "Bolin! Go get help! Hurry!" Ana's eyes were wild and seeking. "Mako...Mako..." "Ana, I'm here." Her skin was hot, as though it were on fire. "Mako...Mako...they were here...they bought my drink...put something in it...said it would make it better...but it didn't...I feel I am on...fire...help..."


	11. Chapter 11

So hot, so hot, Mako, I'm on fire. Please put it out, please, please, please. Put it out, it's so hot, it burns my skin. The flame was growing, growing bigger and bigger, and soon it would burn me to ash. I heard voices but that didn't matter for they wouldn't be able to save me in time. "Ana! Ana! Ana, it'll be alright! We'll save you!" Mako...Mako, hurry...

The fire was hotter now, so hot I felt my bones melting and my muscles were being fused together by the heat. I couldn't breathe, air was needed but it was also feeding the flame. I was stuck. I could stop breathing and pass out to continue breathing, or I could keep breathing and die. They said it would make my drink better, but all it did was make me this way...why did they betray me like this? Why did they do this? They love me, and they did this to me...

"She overdosed one something, but it isn't anything we know of! We're going to have to wait for it to get out of her system! Ana, can you hear me? If you can hear me, open your eyes." I blinked my eyes open. "Good, good, can you tell me how you feel?" "Fire...burning...melting...need...cooling...off.. ." I closed my eyes again, for the light was to bright and it hurt. Then I succumbed to darkness, and black.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ana!" "Calm down bro, she'll be fine!" "Ana!" Bolin was having to hold me back so I wouldn't follow them into the ER. It was determined that she had overdosed on something, but they couldn't figure out what it was or how it got into her system. Asami grabbed my wrist and the two of them wrestled me into a chair. Bolin bent some earth around me so I wouldn't go charging after them. "Mako, calm down!" Asami clapped me upside the head, and I glared at her. She put her finger in my face and said "Mako, listen to me right now! You going there isn't going to help Ana! They have to get her well enough so she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else! And you will sit here until they say we can see her!" Bo tightened the earth around me and then sat on me. "Bro!" "No Mako! Asami is right, you have to calm down; that's the only thing that'll gelp Ana."

Time went slow while waiting for the doctors to come tell us what was going on. Finally, one came out t talk to us. "Anala will be alright. Whatever she ingested is now out of her system, and her fever has broken. But she's still very weak. I'm only letting one person in at a time." Bolin got off me and let me free. "I'll go," The doctor nodded and lead me to Ana's room.

When I went in, Ana was curled up in a tiny ball, her eyes closed. "She slips in and out of sleep very easily, so don't be surprised if she's talking one second and then asleep the next." I gently sat down on her bed and took her hand. "Ana...I'm here. I'm here." I felt her grip suddenly get tighter and her eyes opened. "Mako?" I moved in closer and leaned down. "Hi," I whispered. Her hand came up and touched my cheek. "I'm in the hospital again." I nodded, chuckling. Ana laughed too. "Mako, listen to me, before I fall into sleep again: The ones who drugged me, it's my brothers. They escaped...or something. They caused this. Please...get them away from me...I don't want this to happen again." I saw the fear in her eyes and I leaned down and kissed her. "Don't worry, I will tell Lin and they will get your brothers out of the city." Sh smiled a little smile and fell asleep again. Her grip relaxed and I knew she was going to be ok.

After a little bit, I went out and and talked to Asami and Bolin. "Her brothers drugged her. They must have slipped into her drink! They tried to kill their own sister!" The two of them looked horrified. "But...why would they do that?" I shrugged at my brother. "Not all families love each other like we do Bo. I wonder if the time they spent without her made them change that much." I thought about how hard it was for me Bolin when we were on the streets, but I knew we would get through it in the end. But Ana's brothers had crossed the line. "We must tell Lin. But someone should stay with Ana to make sure they don't try again." Asami stepped forward and said, "I'll stay. It'll be easier to convince them to let a girl stay with her than a male. You two go and talk to Lin; I'll keep an eye on her."

The night was really difficult. After Bolin and I had talked to Lin, she had sent us home so we could sleep, but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Ana, her drugged state, and how scared she was. I couldn't let them hurt her. I didn't sleep. I don't think I shut my eyes for long.

When I awoke, I got up and ran to the hospital, only to find that I wouldn't be allowed in for another three hours. Growling, I threw some fire around and stormed off. I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep and now I can't even see her. I found myself in front of the old arena and out of old habits, I went in. I found a free area and began to bend like I was getting ready for a match. I threw fire like the net was my opponent, or a chi blocker. I had to find a way to get my mind off of Ana, even if just for a few minutes, before I barged my way into the hospital.

After a long time, I fell to the floor. _Ana...oh Spirits, Ana...stay with me...don't go...I need you...more than I thought possible._ I moved to against the wall and brought my knees to my chest, curling up into a small ball. I rested my forehead against them and sighed.

I must have fallen asleep, for when I opened my eyes, I was stiff as a board. Stretching my arms and legs out, I felt my muscles loosening. I got up and walked calmly to the hospital once again. This time I was met with wide open doors.

As I made my way up to her room, I saw two men sneaking around, as though they were up to no good. I followed them and heard them talking. "Aden, it didn't work! The amount we gave her was supposed to be just right, but it wasn't! It was too much! It wasn't supposed to take effect for another couple hours, so then we could have taken her when she was sleeping. Instead, we nearly killed her. You and I both know that Lightning Bolt Zolt wants her alive." "I would feel better about it if I knew why he wanted her. But he won't tell us." "He got interested after we told him that she could lightning-bend and not fire-bend. I think he thinks that she could be the answer for all the problems he's been having with the others in the gang. I don't like this Adam. She's our sister; we shouldn't be this willing to give her over to him!"

"That's because you shouldn't be. If you were, then I'd really have an issue," I stepped out from behind the corner. "I have an issue with you two anyway. I knew when I saw Adam's tattoo that you two would be trouble. You left her behind; you didn't try to find her. You left her be beaten and almost let her bending be forcibly removed and you just came here and didn't try to help her. At least you could have tried!" Before I could react, Aden bent some fire toward me. "You don't know the half of it! We were lucky to get out alive!" I retaliated and sent some back. "That doesn't matter! She thought you were dead! And now that she knows you're alive, how do you think she feels?! She feels abandoned, and unloved!" Adam bent a huge rock my way, but I used lightning to shatter it into pieces. I wasn't going to let them hurt her anymore. They had hurt her to much and it was time for them to stop. Then I heard running behind me.

"Did you have to start a fight bro?" "I didn't-they did though," Asami came out of nowhere, her Equalist glove on her hand. "It's three on two now boys," she said, her green eyes gleaming. We moved forward and it was like we were in a Pro-bending match again. After awhile, the two brothers tried running away, but we caught up to them. I didn't know we were in front of Ana's room, until-

"_ENOUGH_!" Electricity coursed through my body and I saw it leaping from me to Bolin to Asami to Aden to Adam and back into Ana's fingers. Then she turned around and sent it flying through the window. When she turned back to us, her eyes were a startling stormy gray. "Enough! I am tired of this! You are my family! I do not want this! All of you go, now! I don't want anything to do with this!" She turned back into her room then threw over her shoulder, "And you can tell Lightning Bolt Zolt his plan wouldn't work anyways. It isn't possible."

The others left, but I stayed. "Anala..." She straightened. "What do you want Mako? I asked you all to leave. I am tired of everyday you and my brothers fighting over what is best for me. I don't know what I want, ok? I love-" She stopped suddenly. "What? What are you not telling me?" She turned and looked at me. "I love you Mako. I love you, your smile, your anger, your laugh, your ability to bend...your patience with me. You never stopped trying to teach me. Even when I get angry at myself, you remind me that I will eventually get it. That I will bend fire when it is time. But not before then. But even now I know that your heart belongs...to Korra," At that she turned away from me. "I know you love her. She had your heart when you two met. I can feel it. But it's ok. I know pain and loss. At least I got you for a little-" I turned her back around and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I had to show her that I loved _her. _I heard her gasp in surprise and then she was kissing me back, as though she had all the love in the world.

"Stay with me Mako...please?" "I love you Anala. I won't leave you. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

After being in the hospital for a few weeks, I was finally let out. The doctors needed to know that I was doing fine with my recovery. The drug, whatever it was, had worn off quickly, but they wanted to make sure there weren't any major after affects. But I was fine and I was released. Mako was waiting for me outside the hospital, his face covered in a smile. "Hello sweetie," he said, pulling me into a hug. "Hi. I wasn't apart from you that long. Ten minutes at the most. It was just me checking out." "I know but sometimes you get in serious trouble when I'm not there." I raised an eyebrow at him and and we both laughed.

As we walked down the street, Mako reached over and took my hand. I gently squeezed it, and sent a smile his way. We stopped and picked up some food, but Mako had this sly gleam in his eyes. "What are you up to?" Instead of answering, he kissed me. I giggled and felt a slight blush form on my cheeks.

When we got back to Air Temple Island, Mako dropped me off and then headed back toward the city. "Wait, where are you going?" I grabbed his arm, not wanting him to go. "I have somethings to do. I have something planned for us tonight. But don't worry about it. I love you," He kissed my forehead and then left.

As I went inside, I was greeted by my panther and Bolin's fire ferret. The two of them stood on their hind-legs and looked at me, as though they were asking where I had been and if I was ok. Sitting down, I said, "I'm fine guys. Just a little drug overdose." The two of the licked my face and then Pabu headed down the hall. I got up and Finland fell in step beside me. I heard Bolin talking to his fire ferret and when I came in, he let out a yell and came running over to me. "Ana!" I was soon being hugged by my earth-bending best friend. "Oh, hey, Bo," I said. But he wouldn't stop hugging me. "Ah, Bolin, I'm having trouble breathing." He let go of me then. "Sorry, I'm just happy that you're alive and doing ok. We were all so worried about you. Especially Mako. I had to drag him home some nights after you had fallen asleep 'cause he would've stayed all night if he was allowed to." I laughed, because I knew Mako well enough that I knew he would try to stay at the hospital long after visiting hours were over. But that was okay, because that was just something friends do for each other.

Bolin and I decided that to pass the time, we should clean the house. Why is beyond me because neither of us like to clean houses. But, by the time Mako got back, the house was sparkling clean. We had even gotten Pabu and Finland to help. I set Finland on any mice that we in the house and Pabu chased any other small animals or bugs from the corners of the house.

"Well, you two have been busy," Mako said, coming in and setting stuff on the counter. Then he turned around and looked at me. "This is for you," he said, handing me a bag. "Go get ready and meet me outside in two hours,"

I entered my room and opened the bag and gasped. Inside was a black dress, with rhinestones sewn into the folds of the skirts. The top was fitted, with sparkles. It was a strapless dress. I couldn't wait to put it on.

After I showered and put on the corresponding makeup, I put the dress on. I gasped. Mako had done such a good job. The dress looked like it was made for me. It hugged me in all the right spots and didn't emphasis anything too much. I found my silver jewelry and put it on. Then after putting on my silver heels, I looked at myself in the full length mirror in my room. "If this doesn't impress the boys, then I don't know what will." I heard a knock on my door.

"Madame Anala?" It was Bolin's voice and I opened my door. He was dressed in all black and held out his hand. I took it and he led me to the door. "I believe you know my brother," he said, and bowed me outside. I giggled and went through the door. Mako was standing with his back turned to me, looking off into the sunset. When he heard me approaching, he turned and let out a low whistle.

"Is that my girl coming toward me? Cause I don't know if I'm worthy enough to take her out." I giggled again, feeling my cheeks turn pink. Mako chuckled and held out his arm to me. We walked a little ways down the road, when I saw a black Sato mobile waiting for us. I looked at Mako. "I asked Asami if I could borrow her driver's services for the night," he said sheepishly. I smiled and kissed him. I felt him smile against my lips. He pulled away and led me down the hill.

"I had help choosing what restaurant to bring you to." I laughed. "How much help did you get from Asami?" He smiled and muttered, "A lot..." I kissed his cheek and his ears turned red. The restaurant we entered was high end. Candles everywhere, the tables covered and several layers of silverware. I looked at my boyfriend and whispered "Do you even know if I know how to use this stuff?" He smirked and breathed, "I have confidence in you. Besides, I got us a private place, away from everyone else,"

The host led us up the stairs and soon, we were on the balcony. The moon was full, and it was shinning down, as though it was being our special spot light. Mako let go of my arm and went to my chair. Pulling it out, he said "Mademoiselle?" I curtsied and replied, "Merci," I sat down and I saw the candles on the table light up. I smiled and looked up and my fire-bending boyfriend. "Show off." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He stuck his out in reply.

After eating my soup, salad, a sorbet thing and my main dish, Mako and I started entertaining the idea of dessert. Just as I was getting ready to suggest something, there was a clatter of glass. I looked up and saw two dark figures jump onto the balcony. Mako jumped up from the table before I could react and put himself between me and whoever they were. I stood up, and pulled my heels off my feet. The two figures just stood there for a moment and then attacked. One of the figures jumped onto the table and tried to grab and me. I ducked and threw my fist into their arm. They grunted and grabbed at their arm. I flipped away from them and ran to help Mako. The two of us stood side by side and took a defensive position. "Don't bend against them unless they bend first. Or if they suddenly start moving toward your chi points." Mako hissed between his teeth. I nodded and moved my fingers so I could wield lightning when I needed to. The two figures came at us and we moved together. I hit one with my two fingers and unexpectedly hit a pressure point. They let out a grunt and I knew it was a man. I snarled, "Away!" and slapped them across the face. I kicked out and felt my dress rip. I growled deep in my throat and lunged at my opponent. "Ana!" I hear Mako shout for me and I turned to help him. I sensed rather than heard the one I was fighting try to attack me from behind. I spun and my hand slammed into his neck, knocking him to the ground. Spinning back around, I sprinted over to Mako, who was having trouble taking his attacker down. Then I saw the other figure move in a way that was familiar. That's when I knew who it was. Mako moved back, preparing to attack, when I jumped over him and threw a punch into his opponent's left shoulder.

"Aden!" I shouted and sent a zap into my brother. He let out a 'yelp' and fell to the ground. I sent another zap toward what had to be Adam. The other fell and I walked over and pulled off the head covering. It was indeed my brothers. "Enough," I snarled and walked away. When I got over to Aden, I grabbed his collar and brought his face close to mine. "The next time I see you two will be never. Leave this town. Now. I do not want to see you again. You two should have stayed dead. Things were better that way anyway." I let go of my oldest brother and left. I heard Mako hurry down the stairs behind me. I suddenly felt week in the knees and he had to catch me. I turned my face into his shoulder and felt tears trickling down my face.

Mako had to carry me to the car and when we got into it, he told the driver to take us to the police station, for my brothers had to be escorted from Republic City. When we got to the station, I had calmed down enough to breathe and to walk on my own two feet. We walked into the station and asked for Lin. When she came out of her office, she said, "Your brothers turned themselves in Ana. They didn't realize how much they were upsetting you. If you can believe anything they say," I nodded, accepting the observation. I heard the _clank clank_ of Metalbenders behind me and when I looked up, I saw them heading out into the night. "Your brothers are difficult to find. They were able to stay hidden for years before they decided to join the Triple Threats. But we will find them. I promise," I smiled slightly at Lin. She was so sure that my brothers would never bother me again. It was nice to know that someone was making sure that they would actually leave and never come back. They both had lost sight of what was important: Our family.

After we got back home from the station, Mako carried me to my room, for I was so exhausted from the day's events, I could barely walk. When he set me down on my bed, I hugged him and whispered a "I'm sorry," into his ear. He shook his head, replying, "It isn't your fault. I love you. Try to get some rest," He left after kissing me good night.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sorry," "It's not your fault. I love you. Try to get some rest," I said, kissing Ana. After I left, I heard the bed creak and I knew she was changing out of her clothes. I walked down the hall, and went into my room, where Bolin was waiting.

"Is everything ok? I heard on the radio there was a fight at the restaurant that you two had gone to." "I can officially say I gave Ana the worst date ever. Her brothers showed up and attempted to get her. Again. But this time when they are found, the police are going to remove them from the city. They won't be hurting her again." Bolin nodded and got off my bed.

"You should sleep. I fell asleep not long after you two left, so I'm good for awhile. I can keep an eye on Ana. We can watch her in shifts. I don't think her brothers would try anything tonight with the whole police force going after them, but you never know." I nodded in agreement. "If they aren't found by morning, I will ask Lin if we could have some officers stationed around the area so they can't just walk onto the island. Night Bo. Love ya man." I watched my brother leave and after I had changed out of my dress clothes, I collapsed down on my bed. _Once her brothers are gone, I won't have to worry about them hurting her. I love her and all they cause is pain._ I laid down and closed my eyes.

I had started drifting off to sleep when I heard my door slide open. "Mako? Are you still awake?" I opened my eyes and sat up. Ana was standing there, clutching her old lion and her eyes were wide. It struck me at how young she looked. I stood up and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her. I felt her lean into me, and I went ahead and picked her up. She fell into my arms and I carried her to my bed. I laid her down next to me and I covered her with a blanket. She curled up on her side and looked at me. Then it struck me why she seemed so young. I couldn't see the scars on her like I normally would. The night was bright enough I could see her, but not the white crisscrossing lines that I had gotten used to seeing. Why I wasn't seeing them now was confusing me. I gently ran my hand down her arm, and sure enough, they were there. I felt the bumps and ridges of where she had been hurt when her parents had placed her into the insane asylum. I hugged her close and I felt tears fall onto my cheek. "Shh...it's ok," I whispered and rubbed her back. The tears kept falling, and I held her tight. "Tell me what is wrong. I won't judge you. I love you too much," I felt her take a deep breath and then she pulled away. When I looked at her, she ran my hand down her arm, letting me feel the scars.

"Not all of these scars were made by my endless physical torment. I caused some myself. I found that I had at least some control over some of my pain. The doctors left a scalpel in my room one day. And I started to use it. The pain made me feel in control. But, it didn't last forever. One night, I cut to deep; thankfully the doctors who had been my tormentors came in just after wards and saved me. My parents were told, and the doctors were fired. A new team of specialists were hired and I was moved to a different room, where the walls were covered in padding and I wasn't allowed to leave, nor was anyone allowed in with anything that I could use as a was to harm myself. But, it was from there that I escaped. The security in that part of the hospital was much much lower than where I had been originally, so I was able to get out." I looked at her, and I saw in her eyes that she was telling me the truth. "When did you...ya know...stop?" She bowed her head. "It took a long time. I was cutting even after I met you and Bolin and Asami. But I'm not anymore. I have to stay strong, because I have to learn how to fire-bend. And letting myself be weakened by something like that is silly." When she looked up, the light was back in her eyes. I smiled at her and held her close.

Soon, Ana was asleep and I covered her in a blanket and went and told Bolin to not bother waiting outside her door, since she was in with me. I went back in and pulled Ana into my arms. I saw a small smile appear on her face and I fell asleep with her in my arms.

The next morning was really busy. Lin had called rather early that morning and told us that Ana's brothers had been captured in the night, but they wanted to make sure that they were her brothers, and not some people who happened to look like her brothers.

"It's them." "Are you sure?" "As sure as I can't fire-bend sure." Lin nodded and said something into the ear of one of her Metalbenders. He nodded and left. We saw the door open and then Aden and Adam were being hand cuffed and led away. "Wait. I want to talk to them one last time." Lin looked at Ana. "Are you sure?" She nodded. Lin sighed and led the three of us out to the hallway.

"Just a moment Hanna. Ana wants to say something to her brothers before they are thrown from the city." Aden and Adam looked over their shoulders at their little sister. She walked over to them, but stayed a few steps away.

"I don't know why you did what you did, but I want you to know that I still love you regardless. But it's time for us to end the relationship that we have. You aren't the loving brothers I had. Now, you lie and cheat and get involved with criminal activity. You also sold me out to Lightning Bolt Zolt, for one reason and one reason alone. But it wouldn't work. Anyway, I love you two, but I am tired of worrying if I'm going to live to see the the next sunrise. It's time for this to end. And it's ending in a way that it shouldn't be. But, it's too late to change it.

Take them now." The Metalbender led Aden and Adam away. I saw the two of them lower their heads in shame. Ana walked back over to me and Bolin.

"Are you ok?" She nodded, and then raised her head. "I thought that them coming back would be the best thing ever. But they aren't the brothers I grew up with. I don't know them anymore and I let my wishes of them being as they were 7 years ago cloud my judgment. They aren't the same. They are complete strangers to me now." I nodded at her. "I'm proud of you, for standing up to them. And standing up for yourself. They won't be bothering you anymore,"


	15. Chapter 15

"Breathe in...out...and strike!" I spun and kicked my foot out, my leg parallel to the ground. A small flame came spiraling out, but it didn't do much. I snarled and tried again. The same result. _UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Six months of practicing, and I can barely produce a small amount of flame. I was born a Firebender, but I can't even bend my element! I am the worst bender ever!_ I spun and let out a huge electrical shock into the koi pond next to me. Soon, dead fish were floating around in it. _Six months...And I still can't bend my element. I love being able to bend lightning, but it's too powerful, I can't control it like I used to..._

**_2 Weeks Earlier_**

**__**"I can feel it. I am going to be able to bend fire soon! I am figuring it out!" Mako and Bolin both stopped and looked at me. But Mako smiled. "That's great Ana. I knew you could do it if you put your heart into it. But remember: Don't get ahead of yourself. Many a novice Firebender have burned themselves very badly after figuring out how to bend." I nodded at my boyfriend.

As we walked to Air Temple Island, we passed a bookstore. "Hey on guys, I have to get a book on the 100 Year War for my History class." "Speaking of, how is that going Ana?" Bolin asked as we went inside. "It's amazing. I love the classes. At first I was worried that I'd be the only one who would have issues bending their natural element, but apparently there are several dozen students out there that are still having trouble like me, so my Bending 101 class is very interesting," _Interesting is right. Just the other day one of my class mates set his pants on fire._ I walked around the bookstore until I found the book I was looking for. Or...books? "Now I'm just confused," I said out loud. I was looking at the stack of books that were bound together, but inside was the book I needed to get. Then, I saw my History professor, Lee. "Excuse me, Professor Lee! I have a question!" He turned around and I saw he had forgotten his glasses in his office.

"Hmm? Oh, hallo Miss Anala. Can I help you?" "Well, I have located the book you asked us to pick up for class, but it isn't an individual book; it's a in a boxed set!" My professor looked very confused. "But I specifically requested the individual book, without the boxed set. One moment my young pupil." I watched him walk over to the manager and start talking to him about the books he had ordered. But when my professor lost his cool, I knew there was something majorly wrong.

"What do you mean? I came in here and specifically made sure that the books my students would need would be here, without the boxed set! I even have the contract right here!" I heard the rustle of paper and then Professor Lee was shoving a piece of paper into the man's face. "Right here it says that you will order only this particular one!" Mako, Bolin and I slowly crept out of the store.

"Looks like I won't be doing my reading assignments for awhile," I said once we were out of the shop. Mako and Bolin laughed. The three of us were one our way back from spending the day at Asami's, for she had gotten a contract from another company to merge together and make a new big company, ran by both Asami, and her new partner. The three of us had a private celebration and now we were going home. As we walked toward the island, a flying bison flew over, and then there was a bark of a dog.

"Mako! Mako! Bolin! Bolin! Hey guys!" The three of us turned around and the expression on Mako's face made my heart break. I saw a light in his eyes I had never seen before. I knew, without knowing how I knew, that the girl's voice I was hearing...belonged to the Avatar. Korra.

"Hey guys! I've missed you! Bolin, have you gotten taller? And Mako, look at you. Still the same as ever. Tall, dark, brooding and handsome." The three friends were soon laughing and talking, and it was very clear I was the extra wheel. I slowly and quietly baked up into the shadows and walked away.

"Hey, Asami? Could I possibly move back in?" My friend turned around and nodded. "I know the Airbending family is back and that also means Korra is back. I was going to meet up with them later, but you are free to come back." I thanked and then ran back to Air Temple Island. I had to sneak in through the window, but that was alright. I packed up my stuff and left before anyone knew I was there.

The room Asami had let me use the last time I was here was still set up the way I had it when I was staying with her. I guess she knew I would be back. I set my stuff back into the wardrobe and slipped outside. I had to get to class before I was late.

"Students, do to some unforeseen issues, classes will be cancelled until next month. But don't worry, the semester won't be much longer than what it is now. I hope you have a good month off."

My fellow benders and I just stared at our Dean of Students, Mr. Sama. I knew we were all thinking the same thing, but the question was, who was going to ask it? Then, one of the students from my History class spoke up.

"What's the problem exactly?" Mr. Sama suddenly looked uncomfortable. "That is none of your concern. Now please leave campus," The dull roar of students talking started again. I sighed and got up to leave, only to have Mr. Sama stop me.

"Excuse me, Anala, may I speak with you?" I nodded and followed him to his office. After I had sat down and he had poured me a cup of tea, he sat down behind his huge desk and smiled at me.

"Anala, I've been told by all the professors that you are the brightest girl they had ever met, and that you lightning-bend is an awesome sight to behold. So, can you imagine my surprise when they told me you could not fire-bend? This is a tragedy that needs to be fixed. I can help you with that if you like." I had started shaking my head long before he finished his sentence. "I'm sorry, sir, but I have a private tutor. And he has helped me achieve so much in the 6 weeks I have been his student. I thank you for the tea, but I must get going. I have a session with him soon." I got up, bowed in respect and left his office.

When I got back to Asami's house, her butler was waiting for me. "Ms. Sato wanted me to tell you that she, Master Mako, Master Bolin and Avatar Korra would be at the Pro-bending finals tonight if you wish to join them." "Thank you, but I think I'll stay in for the night. I haven't had a night in for awhile." The man nodded. "May I get you anything then?" "When is supper and what are we eating tonight?" I smiled at him. "We have instructions to make whatever it is you would like, ma'am." "Well, in that case, I want breakfast foods, but all of you have to be there to eat it with me." The butler seemed confused at first, but then he nodded. "I will tell the staff," He bowed and left.

After a couple of hours, the house staff and I were sitting down and having breakfast for supper. It was fun eating with them, and I learned so much from them. When the meal was done, though, the staff attempted to clear the table and clean it up; I had to stop them.

"Wait; please, let me clean this up. You all worked so hard to make this and I would feel horrible for making you clean this." But they all shook their heads and hurried away. I tried to follow them, but they were soon gone, as though they had disappeared into thin air. _Odd, _I thought to myself. I started searching the house, looking for secret passageways. Not long after my search, I found a tunnel. Slipping inside, I felt the furry body of my urban panther sneak by me. Finland led the way and I put my hand on the wall to help guide me down the tunnel. It wasn't super dark, but it was dark enough to where I was in danger of tripping over something. As Finland and I walked down the tunnel, it started getting brighter. Soon, it was so bright I was covering my eyes with my hand. When I stepped out of the tunnel, I could tell I was miles outside of the city. I looked around and saw animals running around. Finland took off after some of them and I ran after her.

After a few hours, I sat down under a tree and looked up to the sky. _This place isn't so bad._ Finland came over and curled up next to me, her head on my lap. Soon my eyes closed and I was asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe it, you're back!" I called up to Korra. Naga swung her head around and licked me in the face. "Hi Naga," I said and patted her head. Korra swung down off of her polar-bear dog and gave Bolin and I hugs. "It's great to be back. I didn't realize how much I would miss this place. And I have great news, I can bend all the elements again! I finally connected with my spiritual side and Aang showed me how to return bender's bending!" Bolin and I both shouted with joy. I turned to introduce Ana to Korra, but found she was gone. _Huh, that's weird_, I thought, but soon I had put it out of my mind. I knew Ana had classes today, so she had probably gone there. But then again, it was unlike her to just leave without saying anything.

Seeing Air Temple full of Airbenders again was nice. Tenzin was telling Bo and I how he had seen Korra become a fully realized Avatar and how he was so proud of her. I knew Tenzin and Pema thought of Korra as part of the family, but it was nice to see them treating her like it too. The three air-bender kids were running around and the sounds of children again was wonderful.

"Hey, Daddy, this room looks like it has been used!" I had completely forgotten to check to see if Ana's room was still being used! Tenzin walked over to Ikki and looked inside. "Hmm. You're right Ikki. It does looked used. But we don't use this room very often," I went in, and while it was obvious it had been used, I noticed right away that it was empty. Ana's stuff was not there. It had been cleared out. I went over to the bed and sat down on it.

"After Bolin and I got back from the South Pole, Lin introduced me to a girl who needs help learning how to fire-bend. She can lightning-bend like Korra can water-bend. It is her element, but she wants to bend fire like she should be able to. Her name is Ana. Her apartment burned down so I invited her to live here with Bo and I. I hope that wasn't a problem. But she's gone now."

Tenzin came in and put his hand on my shoulder. "Mako, it's perfectly fine. You did what was right for the situation. You showed someone in need a kindness," I looked up at him. "There's more. She and I are together. It happened not long after I started helping her learn how to fire-bend. She's something else Tenzin. She is really something else. You should see the way she bend lightning." He nodded and smiled at me.

"Let's find her, and I want to see her bend her element." I nodded and got up from the bed.

Supper was different with the family and Korra being back. Pema made some meat for those of us who aren't vegetarians and we ate as a family again. Asami came over as well, but Ana wasn't with her.

"She was't back from class when I came over, but I asked my butler to tell her where I would be. She's moved back in with me, you know," Korra suddenly chocked on her noddles. "M-m-moved back in with you? What do you mean?" "She moved in with me after she and Mako started dating. Ana is also Mako's fire-bending student, seeing as how she can only lightning-bend and not fire-bend. But after they started dating, she moved in for awhile, until Ana's crazy brothers showed up." Korra nodded and started eating again. I looked at her, a little confused. But I shrugged at myself.

The next morning was peaceful. At least until Asami showed up at 7 A.M. "It's Ana! She hasn't been seen since supper last night! She's missing!" I ran outside with her, Bolin at my heels. Then, Korra decided to wake up.

"What's with all the noise? The morning is the devil," I looked over my shoulder and saw her, and I knew then something was up. Her expression was sour, and it had nothing to do with the time of the morning. _She's jealous of mine and Ana's relationship. She had her chance; now it's gone._

We got to Asami's house and started talking to her butler. The only thing anyone knew what that she had been in the house the night before, but after supper she disappeared. Asami then mentioned the secret tunnels that ran through her house. That's when we started looking. When we discovered one, we didn't know if it was the one that Ana had gone through or not. Then Pabu ran into the tunnel, letting out some squeals. That's when I noticed the fur on the floor. "That looks like Finland's fur!" We started down the tunnel, Pabu leading the way. It was dark, so I bend some fire so we could see. We followed the winding tunnel for a long time.

Finally, it started getting brighter. We ran to the end of the tunnel. "Ana!" "Anala!" "Finland!" Asami and I looked at my younger brother. "What? If we find Finland, we'll find Ana." Asami and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Ana!" "Ana!" "Ana, where are you?" I was walking through the trees when I tripped. "Ow, ow ok that hurts," I said, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. I looked back at what I tripped over, only to have some one sit up from a blanket of leaves and start shouting at me.

"Can't a girl get a decent night of sleep without someone tripping over them!? Is that too much to ask!?" Then I noticed it was Ana, with twigs and leaves in her hair. "Ana! Open your eyes, hon, it's Mako." She stopped shouting and opened her eyes. "Mako!" I was suddenly back on the ground, with an Ana on top of me. "Uh, hi?" Her silver-blue eyes looked up into my red-gold ones. "Hi," she said and smiled. "Did you fall asleep out here?" She nodded.

The two of us got up and went over to Asami and Bolin. "Hey! Over here!" "ANA!" The two of them came running over, and nearly knocked Ana over with a massive group hug. "Why did you run away?" Asami asked. "I didn't mean to. I was just exploring and I fell asleep. No biggie." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I wanted to press her more, but I didn't. We walked back to the city through the wooded area. I grabbed Ana's hand, feeling her fingers curl around mine. She looked over at me and I smiled at her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Korra, this my girlfriend, Ana. Ana, this is Korra, our Avatar. She's from the Southern Water Tribe. Ana is from an old Fire Nation city." Korra and Ana shook hands, and it looked like an electrical storm in their eyes. I looked between them then shrugged. _Girls. I will never understand._

That night, Ana met the Airbender family. Jinora and Ikki took a liking to her, while Meelo just did what he normally did: be himself. But you feel the tension between Korra and Ana. You could almost cut it with a knife. _I hope nothing happens between them._


	17. Chapter 17

I felt a presence behind me as I was going through the formations Mako had taught me. When I turned around, Korra was standing there, her blue eyes like ice. I glared at her. "And to what I owe this..._pleasure_, of having the Avatar visit me while I'm practicing?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. She took a step forward and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"I'll tell you: You stole Mako from me and I'm here to take him back. Tell me you'll go break up with him and no one gets hurt. But if you don't, I promise you-" I slapped her hand away and cart-wheeled out of her reach. "It seems to me, Avatar, that you're threatening me. And as the Avatar, I thought you were supposed to bring balance to the world; not cause chaos. And I think attacking your friend's girlfriend counts as chaos. Besides, you told Mako to move on with his life, that _maybe_ when you get back, you can _maybe_ try dating. It isn't my fault if he decided to move on while you were gone. You've been gone a long time, Korra. Just because you're the Avatar, doesn't mean everyone loves you. In fact, I happen to dislike you very much." With that, Korra attacked me. I jumped out of the way, but she grabbed my ankle and threw me across the room. I hit the wall, my head leaving a crack in it. I sat up, seeing stars before my eyes. I didn't have time to recover before Korra was on top of me, throwing her fists into my face. Out of desperation, I sent an electric shock at her, and she went flying off of me.

"So it is true: You can't fire-bend, can you?" I sat up, and spat blood out of my mouth. "At least I can control something, unlike you, worst Avatar ever." I sent another electrifying shock her way. I kept the current going, hiking the voltage up to a fatal level. I sent her flying through the air again, and ended my flow. She crashed to the ground, smoke rising from her clothes. She sat up and glared at me.

"I'm giving you one more chance. Break up or get messed up," I cracked my knuckles and snarled, "Never." That's when her eyes started to glow and I knew I was in for the fight of my life.

"_You will now pay for this. You stole the one I love, and that will not be left unpunished."_ I heard the voice's of all the previous Avatars coming through Korra's voice. I cowered against the wall and prayed I would survive this.


	18. Chapter 18

Bolin and I were helping the Airbending family clean up their training area, after Korra and Ana had gotten into a fight that we hoped had been resolved with them just fighting them out on the training field. But if I know Korra as well as I do, she wouldn't have left it alone. The whole area was covered in scorch marks and cracks, the trees were missing their leaves and the well was empty, thank to Korra using all four elements. But there were signs that Ana had been fighting too. Chunks of rock were missing and some trees bore the signs of being electrocuted.

"Those two sure are powerful. I'd hate to think of how it went if Ana could fire-bend. Her lightning-bending powers are very advanced." I nodded in agreement with Tenzin's observation. "Ana's the strongest Lightningbender I've ever encountered. She's so powerful, Lightning Bolt Zolt wanted her power for himself. I've done everything I could to teach her how to fire-bend. Now it's up to her." Tenzin set a tree back upright and watched as the kids started climbing over it again.

"Mako, is Ana going to be able to fire-bend? I know that lightning-bending and fire-bending go together, but is she going to be able to do the one that is 'easier'?" "I think so. I'm starting to think that Bolin is right, that her passion hasn't been figured out, so that's why she can't fire-bend. But once she gets it, she will be unstoppable."

I was walking by the Pro-bending area later, when I heard the sounds of a fight. I wasn't too worried, until I saw all four elements being summoned and then heard the crackle of electricity. _Ana!_ I ran into the building and saw Korra in her Avatar state, attacking Ana. Ana was holding her own, but I knew she was no match for Korra. I shouted, "Ana!" but she didn't hear me. I turned and ran out, going for help.

"I must speak with Lin Bei Fong, immediately! The Avatar is attacking an innocent girl!" The officer who had seemed to be uninterested in the problem suddenly jumped up and motioned for me to follow him.

"Mako, what are you doing here?" "Ana's in trouble, but this time it's from Korra! Korra is attacking her in the Avatar state! Ana is holding her own for now, but I could tell she's starting to tire." "Korra is attacking Ana in the Avatar state? That is not right. Someone call Tenzin and have him meet me at the training facility. All benders, come with me! Mako, go back to the facility and see if maybe you can calm Korra down. If she seriously hurts Ana, she will face the law, even as the Avatar. I was hoping her six month spiritual would give her an attitude adjustment, but I guess not. Was is this fight about, do you know?" "As shallow as this will sound, I think it's over me. When Korra got back, there was obvious friction between her and my girlfriend. Then when you think about how in the South Pole, I told Korra how I felt for her and she told me to move on, that _maybe_ we could try after she got back. I moved on, but I guess she meant I should wait for her and _not_ move on. I wish she had made that clear at the time, cause now look at the mess we're in," I sighed and headed back to the training facility.

When I got back, the building was almost destroyed. I saw the elements being thrown back and forth, but then I saw pure white flames mixed in with the orange. _Ana! She's fire-bending!_ I ran into the building and confirmed what I was seeing. My girlfriend was bending fire.


	19. Chapter 19

I was fighting as hard and long as I could, but this was very different than the spars I had with Mako. The building was burning in some places and I would jump in the vicinity to force Korra to water-bend to put the flames out. At one point I thought I heard someone shouting for me, but I couldn't stop long enough to see who it was.

I launched myself at Korra and soon we were fighting to see who could pin the other down. Korra was a lot stronger than me, but I could tell she hadn't wrestled another person before. She pinned me down for a second but when she sat back to punch me, I sat up and brought the side of my hand into her neck and knocked her off of me. I soon had her on her back and threw several punches, leaving knuckle marks. Then her hand came up and I went flying backward, being pushed by Korra's air-bending.

When I connected with the wall, I tried to move but was successfully held to the wall by the air being bent. When she let up, I slid down the wall, leaving some skin and blood behind.

"_Not...so tough...are you_?" She snarled. I turned around and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. "And you think attacking me in the Avatar state is ok, don't you? Your eyes are still glowing Korra. You're using your past lives to help you, while it's just me fighting. I wonder how you'd do if you didn't use the help of your past selves. But you won't do it, cause you feel this is justified." Her eyes flickered for a moment, but the glow stayed. I saw her come toward me and she put her hands on me, one on my forehead and the other on my chest. "_I will now relieve you of your bend_-uuuuggggg!" Pure white flames suddenly came spiraling out of my hands, knocking Korra away from me, her losing her Avatar state. I looked down at my hands. "I fire-bent? I can bend fire!" I shouted at her, as I watched her get to her feet. The glow in her eyes was gone. I could tell she was tired and I guessed that using the Avatar state for so long would take it's toll. Maybe that'd give me an advantage. I waited for her to get upright then I sent flame at her. Korra's eyes got wide as the white flame came at her.

"White flame. Like Princess Azula's blue flame..." She bent it away and sent orange flames at me. I released more flame and the orange and white met in the middle.

Korra suddenly went back into the Avatar state and I started fighting harder. Five elements met in the middle of the building and there was an explosion. I felt myself get thrown backward and I came in contact with a bare rail, feeling every vertebrae in my back crack. I let out a pained moan and fell to the ground. I made myself get up, feeling burned skin stretch and pull. I walked toward Korra, thinking she had to be hurt, but I saw that she was standing, waiting for me.

"_Let's finish this, Anala Jordan_," I brought my hands up, forming fists. Suddenly the whole building was filled with light and I saw a dark shape enter the building. Then water came splashing into the building putting out the flames. I felt hands on my shoulders and for a second I thought it was Korra. "Ana, it's me, Mako." I turned around and felt Mako's arms wrap around me. I flinched when his clothing grazed where my skin was burned but I held on to him anyway. I heard Lin and Tenzin talking to Korra, and I could hear metal being bent. I looked over my shoulder and saw the Metalbenders trying to wrangle her into a police car. She was still in the Avatar state, but as she couldn't fight against the metal, for the last earth-bender Avatar was before Metalbending was discovered. The benders got her into the car and they drove away. Mako held me tight and led me to the Waterbenders.

"Ana, are you alright?" "I'm fine Lin. I have some burns though. Could I get healed?" She nodded and motioned to the Waterbenders behind her to heal me.

"Please sit, miss. I'll have you healed in no time." The cooling water touched my skin and I felt my skin start to heal. However, it started to itch. I shifted a little and tried to ignore the urge to scratch at my healing burns. Mako sat down next to me and took my hands, seeing I was fighting not scratching at myself.

"There you go, all better. Your skin will be raw for a few days though, so please be careful." "Thank you so much." The Waterbender walked away and Tenzin came over.

"Ana, I hope you are alright. I did not expect Korra to use her Avatar powers to do such a thing. I am ashamed of her, but I also feel responsible." I shook my head at him. "Don't be. She decided that the only way to get what she wanted was to fight with me. I knew I had to win though, or die trying." Tenzin nodded and walked away.

"Korra, as the Avatar, you are not supposed to bring hurt to others. And yet within two weeks of you coming back from your spiritual journey, you almost killed someone! I have enough evidence to throw you in jail, but as you are the Avatar I can't do that. However, I have been told I do have the authority to throw you out of this city. Do you want that?" "NO! I don't want that! I went to talk to Ana about...things, and it got out of hand." "I would believe that if you hadn't fought that girl _while in the Avatar state_, but as you were I can't help but believe it was on purpose. For now you will spend one week in jail, no bail, and we will have the President decide what to do with you. Ana has had enough to deal with, with her brothers and everything, but this is the icing on the cake. I wouldn't be surprised if she left the city because of you. Sikhain! Take the Avatar to the cells, where she will sit for a week."

Lin left the room, prompting Mako and I to leave the observation window. We met Lin down the hall. "I hope you are feeling better Ana. I don't know why Korra thought fighting you over Mako would be a good idea, but in the Avatar state? That's too much. But I have a question: There were witnesses who said that they saw not only orange fire, but white fire, and since we know Korra bends orange fire..." I moved my arms white flames came spiraling out of my hands. Lin whistled and smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see that you finally unlocked your fire-bending." She nodded at Mako and left.

Mako and I walked home after we left the station, his hand in mine. "Anala, may I ask you something?" "Of course Mako. What is it?" We sat down on a bench, Mako messing with his father's scarf. "After seeing Korra attack you tonight, I realized how much you mean to me. I know that things haven't been easy between us, but I need you here, with me." I started to get what he was saying and I felt my cheeks begin to turn pink. "I can't ask you properly because I can't afford it right now, but I was able to make this," He pulled out a necklace that looked a lot like a Water Tribe betrothal necklace, only this one was red with fire and lightning on the charm. "Will you marry me?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Will you marry me?" I held the necklace I had made out to Ana. Her hands had snapped to her mouth and tears started rolling down her cheeks. I was afraid she was sad until she started nodding, and saying "Yes, yes I'll marry you Mako." I grinned and leaned in to kiss her. When we broke apart, I had Ana turn around and hold up her hair so I could put her necklace around her neck. After I had tied the ribbon in a small bow, I kissed the back of her neck and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me and I buried my nose in her hair.

"Mako? Who are we going to tell?" I rested my chin on the top of her head while I thought, but then a bus pulled up so we got on it. When the bus stopped close to Air Temple Island, we got off and walked to the Island. I reached over and grabbed Ana's hand and we walked together. When we got to the Island, we were greeted by the Airbender kids. Tenzin came over, with Pema behind him. Ana's hand went up to her necklace and looked at me. I nodded, knowing what she was asking me.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright Ana. I was really worried that you would come off worse than you are. But here you are, safe and sound." She nodded and suddenly was hugging Tenzin. "Thank you for letting me stay here while you were gone. I lost my home and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find a new place to live." Tenzin looked stunned for a moment then hugged her back. "You are welcome to stay with us Ana." "Well, I don't think that'll be a problem soon. Ana and I are going to be married." Tenzin stepped back and looked at Ana, his eyes landing in the necklace around her neck. "You made a betrothal necklace? Like the Water Tribes do?" I nodded. "I can't afford a ring, so I made the necklace myself. But, Lin told me the other day I can become a police officer, so I can hopefully soon provide for my bride." Pema came over and hugged my fiance. I heard her whisper something to Ana but I couldn't catch what exactly she said.

That night the Airbending family celebrated my engagement to Ana. Bolin was so excited, while Asami said, "I knew it was coming." I glared at her, but Ana smiled and hugged her friend. Lin came too and gave Ana a rare smile, which I took to mean she approved. The wedding wouldn't be able to take place for at least seven months, during which Ana would be staying with Asami since as of now the whole wedding luck thing was now in play.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt a wholeness in my heart that I had been missing for awhile. I went to breakfast happy, and played with the Airbender kids all morning. Lin showed up around noon and went in to Tenzin. I followed her inside.

"Mako!" I turned around and saw Asami and Ana running towards me. I held my arms open and Ana ran into them. I hugged her and whispered, "Good morning my love," She pulled back a little and gave me a quick kiss. "Good morning Mako," We walked into the house, hand in hand, Asami gathering up the Airbender kids and Finland going off to find Pabu.

"The President is unsure as to what to do with the Avatar. She is still the Avatar but she also attempted to kill Anala while in the Avatar state. This is something we haven't dealt with before. What do we do Tenzin?" "As Korra's teacher I feel that she should stay but not be allowed to be alone with anyone. But as a parent I feel that she shouldn't stay. I am conflicted Lin." Ana, Asami, Bolin and I were all leaning against the wall, trying to help Lin and Tenzin figure out what to do about Korra. "What do you think Ana? After all, she attacked you." Ana shifted and detached herself from the wall. "I wish that the Avatar could be removed as the Avatar, but seeing as that is impossible, I think she shouldn't be allowed to remain in Republic City except when the City calls upon her for her assistance. Any other time, she is not to enter this City." I was shocked at how cold her voice was, but since Korra almost killed her, it made since. Lin and Tenzin both nodded. "Kids, I think you should leave; Tenzin and I have things we need to talk about that you shouldn't hear." We all looked at each other then left.

"Do you really want Korra to not be here Ana?" Bolin asked once we got outside. Asami let out a loud sigh. "What kind of a question is that!? Korra tried to _kill_ her Bolin!" Ana raised a brown eyebrow at him and shook her head. I just stared at my little brother and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Of course I want her gone. She used her Avatar state on me Bolin. If she herself had tried to kill me without using the Avatar state, I'd say she still have to leave the City for a certain amount of time before being allowed to come back and maybe stay permanently but this is too much. If the Avatar can't control herself, how can she expect others to?" "I think that maybe we should ignore the fact that Korra is the Avatar for a moment and look at something you're all forgetting: She is still a human being and makes mistakes. People get emotional all the time, and Korra took this way too far." I said, thinking that we could close this conversation soon.

Ana suddenly spun around and kicked her foot out. White flame came spiraling out of her foot and left a rock covered in soot. I looked at her and I saw her eyes were a steel blue. She walked over to the Airbender's sparring area and turned and faced me. "You and me Mako," she said, her hands moving into her electrifying position: thumb, index and middle fingers pressed together, with her ring and pinky fingers down. I moved into a standard fire-bending stance and waited. Bolin and Asami sat on the side lines and waited. Then Bolin shouted, "DING!" I reacted like I was back in the Pro-bending arena and I saw Ana dodge my fire. I saw her hands go from their normal position and she suddenly moved into a fire-bending stance. "Good! If you want to be a Pro-bender, you can't use lightning!" "I am aware!" She moved and sent more fire my direction. I dodged one streak but got hit by another. I went flying backwards and landed close to the koi pond. Ana stayed back but kept her hands up. I got to my feet and sent fire her direction. She ducked underneath them and rolled, using her arms to jump back up after she had successfully dodged my flames.

We went on like that for half-an-hour, before Bolin called it a draw. "We'll be sitting here all day the way you two are going at it." Ana and I were both covered in soot and ash. Ana smiled at me and I chuckled at her.

"We've come to a decision," said Lin once we got back inside. "The President said that we can not ban Korra from entering the City, but we can make it to where she can only enter when she is called and for official business. Any other time she is to stay away. And, when she is here, she will be escorted by the White Lotus the whole time. This is her punishment." I raised an eyebrow.

"Not to rain on the parade, but the last time Korra was told she couldn't do something it made her want to do it more. How do we know she won't sneak back into the City?" Lin looked at me. "Because she will be told if she does, she will be reminded of what she did and made to sit in a little room, all alone as a recording of those who testified against her is played. We will not have an Avatar who doesn't except rules and values. She will learn that she is not the one in charge." Ana glanced at me, but I couldn't meet her eyes.

Later, I was out practicing my fire-bending when Asami came out. "You still have feelings for Korra don't you? That's why you've been asking strange questions." "I like her as a friend Asami. I'm just worried that doing this to Korra will make her even more determined to go against the ruling. Besides, would I have asked Ana to marry me if I still liked Korra?" Asami sighed. "I suppose not, but be careful as to what you say Mako. Just because you and Ana are engaged doesn't mean that it can't be ruined."

That night, I was sitting on a ledge watching the sea. The moon was full overhead and the sea was calming. I heard some rustling behind me. When I turned around, I thought it would be Ana, but it was Korra. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a cell in the station." I said, my voice full of confusion.

"They let me out because I'm the Avatar and a bunch of people were protesting outside of the station. The police were afraid of a riot, so they let me out." I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I turned back to the sea and stared out. I heard Korra come up and sit next to me. I glanced over at her and saw that she was sitting quietly. But she wasn't quiet for long.

"Mako, why didn't you wait for me to get back? I mean, I was ready to be with you, it was just at the time, I didn't think I was ready. I-" "You told me to move on Korra. That _maybe_ when you got back, that _maybe_ we could be together. I was heart broken, Korra. I still am, actually, but I love Ana. I asked her to marry me this morning and she said yes. We will be married in seven months, and I am not going to ruin that. I love her, Korra. I really do." I stood up and Korra stood up too. I looked at each other and I felt more than knew what was coming. Korra moved and sent fire in my direction. I went to bend it away, but white flame intercepted it. Ana suddenly appeared.

"First me now Mako Avatar? I wonder what the people would think of this." Korra narrowed her eyes and leaped at Ana, but I caught her mid-air. "No! You attacked her once and I'm not letting you do it again!" I shifted my weight and hold on Korra and threw her to the ground. She landed and looked up at me. Ana started forward, but I grabbed her and held her back. Korra shifted so she was sitting down and glared at me. "Why Mako?" "Why? Because you took my heart and smashed it. Why? Because you told me to move on. Why? Because it doesn't matter what you so now, as much as I love you, Korra...it hurts too much. And I found someone who loves me back and only stayed away because she respected that I was getting over you. I love Ana more than my heart break over you."

I drug Ana away slowly, for she had gotten a lot stronger that the last time I had tried to move her when she was resisting. "Ana, please, don't. It isn't worth the fight!" I turned her around and locked my arms around her. She looked me in the eye and I saw tears in them. "Love, what's wrong?" "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to...to..." I realized what she was saying and I softly kissed her. "Ana...I love you. I really do. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to. I promise you." She looked at me and I brushed the tears off of her cheeks. "I promise." A small smile appeared on her face and I smiled back.

When we got back to the house, Korra was in the kitchen, having her bruises looked at by Pema. "They'll heal quickly, but you'll be uncomfortable for awhile. How did this happen?" "I got too close to the edge of the cliff and went for a bumpy ride." "Well, be more careful next time honey." Ana and I walked right by and we went back outside.

"I should get you home. It's late and I don't want you to be tired in the morning." I walked her to Asami's house, dropping her off inside. "I'll see you in the morning?" She asked me after I'd kissed her goodnight. "I'll be waiting outside for you when you wake up," I said and kissed her forehead. "Cheese brain," she giggled and shut the door. I walked home with my head in the clouds, happy that I got the girl of my dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

"Anala, I give you this ring as a reminder of my love and fidelity. I, Mako, take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath, until death do us part." I felt Mako slip the silver band onto my left ring finger and I saw his eyes twinkle. I reached over and grasped the ring for Mako.

"Mako, I give you this ring as a reminder of my love and fidelity. I, Anala, take you to be my layfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath, until death do us part." I slipped the ring on his left ring finger and I felt my heart race, just like it did when I first met Mako. Tenzin was our pastor and I saw Bolin standing off to the side as Mako's best man, looking very handsome in his suit. Pabu was standing on his shoulder, wearing a collar. Behind me was Asami wearing a beautiful dark purple dress, one shoulder with rhinestones around the waist and hem. Tenzin was wearing formal Airbender attire, and Pema and the Airbender kids were sitting in the second row, even Meelo was sitting quietly. It was a small ceremony, only our closest friends were invited. Lin was sitting in the third row, a smile on her face. Taka was next to her, crying into a handkerchief. He had taken Mako and Bolin in when they needed some place to stay, and he had seen them grow up. And in the very back, with two guards, were my brothers. I had asked Lin if they would be allowed to come back for my wedding. They had changed in the seven months they were gone and there was consideration of letting them back into the city. They had walked my down the aisle and when Mako made the Fire Nation vow of, "I promise to use all my skills and abilities to protect her from any who mean her harm," the four of us shared a look.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! Mako, you may kiss your bride." Tenzin exclaimed. Mako lifted the thin veil off my face and kissed me. The crowd stood up and clapped. But I was only focused on Mako for that one moment. When we broke apart, Mako whispered, "We have every morning, every day, every afternoon and every night together now. I love you, Anala." I looked into his red-gold eyes and saw the man I had fallen in love with over a year ago. "I love you too Mako."

The End


End file.
